Jack Jack Jack!
by iszgarretthedlund
Summary: Final Chapter is up. Tyiona is a dirty cop, mother of his son, she killed Jack's girlfriend and now is leaving, what is Jack going to do? Story is better than summary. Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, please review! Thanks for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own, make Four Brothers etc the only characters I own is the ones I made up!

Note This is after Jack got shot a couple of times but he survived (of course!) And Victor Sweet is dead!

_**Don't Take Him Away From Me..**_

_It has been a couple of weeks since Jack got shot, he is still at the hospital slowly recovering._

Bobby walked into the room at the hospital where Jack is staying after that horrendous shoot out outside the Mercer home. He noticed straight away there was someone sitting there next to him, hand in hand. It wasn't just someone, it was her.

"Ty?" Bobby whispered and startled the girl.

"Oh... Hey Bobby," She said as she stood up to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Getting there… As long as Jack recovers…" He said softly. "It's nice to see a new/old face around this joint. We thought we'll never see you again"

"That's what Jerry said," Tyiona cracked a half-smile but then looked down. "It was hard.. Anyways Jerry filled me in about what had happened. I wish i didn't leave Detroit. I wish I was there to say good-bye to Evelyn or be at her funeral--"

"It's alright" Bobby interrupted her. "How is he doing? Wait how long have you been here?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, so he doesn't know I'm here. The doctors gave him something, I don't know, pain killers or something. I hope he gets better soon, I mean 6 bullet wounds. Fuck, I'm surprised he's still alive" Tyiona informed Bobby. "I got back today, it's been so long just thought I visit. What a surprise… Everything is so different…" she paused for a bit. "I think I'd better go, he wouldn't want to wake up and see the first person is me…"

"Don't be stupid" Bobby stated. "Where are you staying?"

Tyiona grinned. "Same old Bobby, I feel the insults coming soon." She playfully punched Bobby on the right shoulder. "I'm staying at Holiday Inn. I don't know how long for. My band and I are taking a break for the moment, till I go back that is."

"Oh yea, little Ty has made it big" Bobby winked. "Look, you don't need to stay at some snobby 5 star hotel. There's a room left in the old new furnished Mercer home. Bloody took ages..."

Something inside her wanted to be at the Mercer home again but there was a tiny part where she was reluctant to. All she ever thought about when she was away was Jack and all she ever wanted was to re-connect with him, to have him back the way they used to be.  
She looked at where Jack was lying once more and all those old memories good and bad started flowing back to reality.

_**Flashback**_

_Jack and Tyiona were both striving to become well known rock-stars. Tyiona was kinda different with her taste in music, and her vocals could change from Rock to R&B. Jack loved the crowd and attention he receives when he performs. He was very wild in and out. Compared to Tyona, she had a shy yet aggressive personality. She's disconnected from the world when she's on stage._

_--_

_Jack had finished his gig for the night and helped his band mates packed up before heading to the bar (The club books wannabe rock bands, to help them be discovered by any potential record deals). _

"_I'll just have a beer for now, thanks Dave" he ordered from Dave the bartender, as he sat on the stool near Tyona, whom he hasn't met yet. She turned on her right side where Jack was sitting and commented, "You were great out there, you and your band." _

_Jack replied with a smirk and stated, "Yeah, the ladies love me." _

_Tyona tilted her head backwards, laughing out loud and nearly falling off the stool. She'd had more than her fair share of drinks. Her laughter seemed to embarrass Jack, which he had taken as an insult. She had noticed that and tried to cover her tracks by holding her head and groaning, "Argh, my head. I think I drank too much… I'm sorry for laughing; I'm a bit tipsy…"_

"_Just a bit ey?" Jack asked before having a sip of his cold, mouth watering, frothing beer. _

_She smiled and said "Yep, just a bit" with her fingers gesturing the amount. She quickly cupped her mouth, trying to seal the laughter that was about to be explode, without any luck she went into a fit of giggles. "Oh fuck, shit oops" She straightened herself out and realized what an ass she had been. "I'm sorry" with that she placed her hand on his top lip and erased the froth off. "That was kinda funny," She smiled reluctantly._

_Jack had just realized what she was laughing at and was relieved she wasn't some crazy psycho fan. "I'm Jack, what's your name?" He asked her with interest. _

_She was annoyed that he hadn't noticed her on stage before. "I'm Tyiona" she sneered._

_He had a shock look on his face. "Tyiona? Really? You look really different on stage!" He said with disbelief. _

"_Yeah with all the make-up and shit, gotta play the part for the songs I'm singing" She stated. _

_Out of nowhere, a fully made-up girl who looked like a doll grabbed Tyiona, "Hey you ready? Everything's packed, no thanks to you. The others want to go clubbing, you know techno" with that she did a sample of raving._

_Tyiona was rubbing her temples, looking frustrated. "Shit, Malty do you gotta do that now? Blurring my eyes with your 'gangster' move" _

_Malty didn't listen she was too busy focusing on Jack. Batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him, which resulted him to look at Tyiona and had the 'I told you so. The-ladies-love-me' look._

"_You're cute" Tyiona said to Jack meaning his personality. "You too as well huh?" Jack replied meaning she was in love with him as well. Before Malty dragged Tyiona away she quickly added, "It was nice to meet you Jack, nice to talk to someone on the same level as me" with that she winked. _

_The two girls stumbled through the crowds, while Jack was still looking at her until she exited the club. His band mate Chris interrupted his thoughts, "Hey man, who was that?" Lifting his eyebrow at Jack. "It was Tyiona" He answered back. "WHOA, no way!" Chris said in disbelief. "She looks so hot in person, I mean without all the funkt up make-up" "Yeah…" Jack trailed off, not listening to a word Chris had said, and re-collected his thoughts of the night._

_---_

_From the writer;_

_Okay, this is my first time doing a fan fiction or whatever it's called. I hope you girls/guys liked it! I am definitely obsessed with Garrett, that's why the story will mainly be around him, more about him. I can't hide it, I want him LOL I suck at grammar, so bear with me if some lines don't make sense. Also there is too many talking or too many he said she said kinda thing… I can't help it!_

_Email/message me about what you think of it so far, what should happen in it, etc._

_Also please let me know what are good rock songs I can use to make Jack sing them (LOL) and also for Tyiona!_

_Hope to hear from youse soon :D_

_Oh and what should I name Jack's band? And Tyiona's band? They are both in different groups! Message me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not associated anyhow with Four Brothers or Refused – New Noise, it's all theirs! The other _unknown _characters however belong to me:D

**Busted**

_In the car with Bobby, on the way to Jerry's house._

"So why do you need to go Jerry's?" Bobby asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh Bob! Can't I visit Jerry and Camille? Are you the only one I'm allowed to see? Talk about control, don't worry next time I'll ask for permission" Tyiona teased, she knew she was going to get under his skin. "So Bobby, have you got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"Don't call me Bob. Do I look like a fucking Bob?" Bobby realized what she was doing yet he was determined to find out why she was avoiding it. "Yeah, I'm seeing someone at the moment. You know nothing serious, just to blow off my load."

"That's not a way to treat a lady! But hey, it's not like I haven't done anything like that before. As they all say, 'whatever rocks your boat'." She looked at him with disgust. "Detroit hasn't changed that much since I left. Glad to be back though, it's where life for me started. Your mum and you guys have made a huge impact on me…"

"Yeah. We're the Mercers, it's what we do." Bobby exclaimed coolly.

_A few minutes later, destination arrived…_

Camille was standing outside the front porch holding a baby boy who was crying loudly, "To think I had experience in this before with the girls. Boys are so much different."

"Shit, Camille! Is Jerry shooting out blanks? Don't need to kidnap a baby" Bobby's statement insulted Camille, making her ignore him.

"Ty, he didn't stop crying after you left" Camille said as she freed his hands. He ran up to Tyiona with relief.

Bobby looked at Camille and then Tyiona, trying to fit the pieces together.

"Aww my poor baby" Tyiona said as she held him in her arms. "He's a mummy's boy. I'm so sorry Cam, I didn't realize I was gone for that long"

"Don't worry about it," Cam assured. "I understand. So how is Jack?"

"You have a son?" asked Bobby, finally figuring it out. He walked closer and inspected the little boy. "Whoa, no way! He look's so much like Fairy!" He looked at her, with the 'Jack is the father, right?' expression on his face.

She knew what he meant when he said _Fairy_, "Say hi to your nephew, Matty" confirming his answers.

Bobby was speechless. But knowing Bobby, he's never out of speech, always has something to say. "Why didn't you tell us? I hope it's not too late to prevent him in following his father's footstep. Fu-."

Tyiona glared at Bobby. "Don't finish what you're saying." Bobby nodded, knowing now he had to keep his swearing to a minimum.

"Uhh, are you both planning to come inside? It's freezing" Camille interrupted before Tyiona and Bobby get into each other's faces.

"About time, thought you'd never ask. I was freezing my a-" Bobby started but stopped when Tyiona raised her eyebrows at him.

"Thought you weren't the waiting type," Camille stated. "**Bob**"

_**Flashback**_

_Spares: Jack, John, Nathaniel and Chris._

_Flux: Tyiona, Malty, Leeza and Poppie._

_They were all hanging out in a nightclub, Infuzion. Nearly all of them had a combination of drugs and alcohol, it was a typical night for the groups. But this night was different, a spark has been ignited between Jack and Tyiona._

_They were all kicking back on the lounge, recovering from hours of dancing._

_Jack and Tyiona were sitting opposite of each other, only flirtatiously looking at each other. Neither of them had made the first move. This continued until a gorgeous looking fellow asked Ty to dance. She hesitated a bit, looking at Jack hoping he'd say 'No, she's with me'. He just had a blank look on his face and with that she agreed. The pair went off to the stage leaving Jack and the others._

"_Fuck, he's hot!" exclaimed Leeza. "She always get the hottest guys"_

_Jack was feeling uneasy and annoyed._

_Ty and the gorgeous guy danced seductively, closely together. Only she had wished it was Jack she was with, she wanted to feel his hot breath on her mouth, what could smell of menthol cigarettes. She wanted to feel his body close to hers, but it was someone else._

_She turned around to face Jack, still dancing with the guy closely behind her. Jack stared for a while but decided to go to the bar to get drinks, with the guys following._

_Ty had come back from the dance floor only to be annoyed by the girls. "No guy ever notices me" Leeza complained. Ty ignored her, scanning the club looking for Jack only to see him chatting up groupies. 'Oh god' Tyiona thought. She smirked and asked the girls, "You wana get noticed? Don't be a turtle struggling to get off it's back. You know what to do girls." With that she left and headed to the where the Dj was playing and requested a song. Tonight, everyone's eyes will be on them._

_The Flux girls went on the podium as the song started, beginning was the acoustics (Refused – New Noise, I suggest u go listen to it! lol) It was a hardcore punk music._

_The girls knew what they were doing, seducing the audience with their moves._

_**Can I scream? Yeah!  
We lack the motion to move to the new beat  
We lack the motion to move to the new beat**_

**_We lack the motion to move to the new beat. Yeah!  
We lack... motion  
When the day is over - Hey! - the doors are locked on us  
Money buys the access - and we can't pay the cost  
And how can we expect anyone to listen if we are using the same old voice?  
We need new noise - new art for the real people_**

We dance to all the wrong songs  
We enjoy all the wrong moves  
We dance to all the wrong songs  
We're not leading  
We dance to all the wrong songs  
We enjoy all the wrong moves  
We dance to all the wrong songs  
We're not, we're not, we're not, we're not, we're not, we're not...

The new beat! The new beat! The new beat! The new beat!  
The new beat! The new beat! The new beat! The new beat!  
Thankyou.

_The plan had worked, all the men had gathered around them and watched in trance._

_Tyiona went off the podium and left the girls to get mobbed by horny men. She grabbed her things off the lounge and headed outside. Without her knowing, Jack followed._

_Tyiona put her coat on, it was freezing as usual. She decided to light up a joint and get ready for bed. It was 5 in the morning. She heard someone stepped outside right after she did. "Why you gotta be so immature?" the voice asked. She turned around and it was Jack._

"_Why does it bother you if I'm immature?" Tyiona replied as she inhaled the mixed joint. She faced him, and was in no mood of arguing. He hadn't said anything and Ty was getting impatient. "Huh? What don't you tell me, **Jack**?"_

_Tyiona finished her joint and was ready to leave, till Jack pushed her against the wall and passionately kissed her. She was shocked, she hadn't expected this. She felt his soft, wet lips touched hers as his hands went through her hair and onto her face. The kiss seemed to have gone on for a long time until she broken it off. She looked confused, undecided._

_Tyiona kissed Jack back and he lifted her as she entwined legs around his waist. She felt him on her._

_**When she woke up…**_

_Tyiona sat up on the bed, with the worse hangover and then she realized she wasn't in her bed. 'Oh, what?' She thought. There was another presence there with her, another body other than hers in the room, in the same bed. She looked next to her, and saw it was Jack. He was still asleep. '"Oh fuck" She whispered. She slowly got out of his bed, not wanting to wake him up. Sneaking around the room looking for her clothes, which was misplaced everywhere. After she found every piece of clothing, she headed to the door with a final glance at Jack._

_From the writer;_

_LOL I have no idea what I'm doing here. Noone's giving me ideas! Send them through! Umm, tell me what you think of this chapter._

_Love,_

_Tini_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Four Brothers, others and songs I have mentioned are reserved to their rightful owners, not me!

_**Revealing**_

_A few days later, Jack is getting better and discharged from the hospital._

Tyiona was really worried about Jack's reaction when he sees ser and finding out he has a son. They had departed on bad terms. She was packing her things up from Jack's room where Matty and she had been staying. She was careful not to leave things behind which didn't belong to the room, because she had planned to leave before Jack arrives.

Matty walked into the room looking for his mother. Ty had noticed he was covered all over in paint. She took him to the bathroom.

While she was changing him, she noticed his features that resembled his father. He had inherited Jack's bright blue eyes with changing shades of green. His brown, wild hair and that wonderful smile.

"Mummy" Matty stared up at her. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes, we are. We're going back. You'll get to see Aunty Malty, Leeza and Poppie!" She answered. The Flux girls have become really close and they love Matty a lot.

He looked down and pouted. "What's wrong, honey?" She realized.

"Uncle Angel shed dat I get to shee daddy today" Matty said as he looked up to his mother, looking at her with his bright, twinkling eyes. She didn't respond and lifted him off the sink bench.

"You're clean now so don't get dirty again. We have to leave soon, okay?" Ty told him and he ignored her, trotting out of the bathroom. She sighed, she knew it was the best thing to do, not letting Jack know. She knew he didn't want to be a father because he's devoted to rocking on. 'Why did I come back?' She thought to herself.

Angel stood in the hall. "You're leaving?" He asked. Ty knew Matty had told him.

"Angel, it's for the best. I hadn't planned to stay for this long. I just came to see if Jack was alright and he will be. So there's no reason to stay. We both know Jack and he is not ready to be a father. I know it's the right thing to do." Ty said as tears rolled down her face.

Angel knew she was right but it wasn't right just to leave. "He needs to know he has a son" He added and left.

Ty carried her luggage and went downstairs. "Matty, let's go. Say goodbye to Uncle Angel" She instructed Matty.

"Bye bye, Unkie Angel" Matty said sadly.

"See ya, kid." Angel said as he gave Matty a farewell hug.

As she was loading the luggage into the trunk, she heard her son yelling, "Unkie Bob! Unkie Bob!" Surprisingly, Matty had taken a liking to Bobby.

Tyiona felt her heart skip a few beats. "Oh, fuck!" Ty stated. She closed the trunk of her car and headed to the driver's side of her car, wanting to go.

Bobby pulled into the driveway, with Jack beside him in the car. "Wait here, Jackie" Bobby instructed him. Jack was wondering what was going on. He didn't recognize the girl, mainly because she was faced back at him and he hadn't taken a proper look at her. He just assumed it was one of Bobby's screws.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Jack heard Bobby say to the girl.

"Bobby, don't! Please I have to go" Tyiona pleaded. Jack had become interested in the conversation that was taken place outside. The voice was familiar, he hadn't heard it in over three years. 'It couldn't be' Jack thought. He looked again, trying to figure out if it was her because he wanted to know. He stepped out of the car slowly, his wounds were still sore.

Tyiona heard the door slammed shut and she looked at Bobby with fear written all over her face. Bobby left her as Jack was approaching. She didn't turn around, she was too scared.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked her. His deep voice sent chills down her spine. She had missed his voice. She sighed, not answering him still with her back faced to him. "I said, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jack asked once more, getting irritated.

Tyiona turned around and faced him. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She stared into his eyes, where she was once lost in.

"Mummy! Where's Unkie Bobby?" Matty interrupted. "Unkie Bobby?"

Tyiona totally forgot that Matty was in the car. Jack peered inside, at the little boy.

"Quite please, Matty. Uncle Bobby just went inside, he would be back okay? Just sit there quietly for mummy." Ty replied and Matty nodded. Jack looked at her.

"I, uhh, came to see you at the hospital a few days ago. Jerry told me what happened and I was worried so I came to see if you were going to be alright and you are now. I didn't mean for you to see me, I promise. I was just about to leave…" Ty explained.

Jack was distracted by Matty, who was squashing his face against the window, slobber and all. Jack looked at him and laughed until he really looked at the little boy, who he thought seemed to look like himself a lot. 'Oh no' Jack thought. Ty saw the look on his face and knew straight away what he was thinking.

Jack couldn't believe it. "You came back to do this to me?" Jack accused, pointing at Matty.

She shook her head numerous times. "No, Jackie. No, that wasn't my intention. I just came to see if you were okay" Ty said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Jack yelled as he pushed her hand away. "Just fuck off." With that he left and went inside.

It was there and then, had her heart broken again. She wanted to break down and cry but not in front of Matty. She went inside the car and drove off, back to Holiday Inn, where she should have stayed.

_In the hotel room _

Tyiona was trying to put Matty to sleep, it was pass his bed time. He was been difficult and crying.

"Please stop crying, Matty. Please" She pleaded.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Matty screamed. "I hate you!"

She looked at him, not believing what he had said. Her heart was aching, she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Matty. I'll take you to see Uncle Bobby tomorrow. You can see your daddy tomorrow as well. I promise, you can stay with them as long as you like" She told him.

"Pwomise?" Matty asked, calming down. She nodded. "I promise" She kissed him goodnight, the tears and tantrums had stopped.

Ty couldn't handle it anymore, she wanted to end it. She made sure Matty had gone to sleep and she went into the bathroom and injected herself with mixed heroin into her veins. That was the left over of what she had purchased the night before.

**_Flashback _**

_At her apartment _

_Ty and Jack were cuddling on the couch, watching The Notebook on dvd._

"_This is so romantic and he is cute!" Ty said as she continued to watch._

"_This is bullshit. No guy is like that." Jack said as a matter-of-fact. They had finally gotten together, but not official yet, despite all the childish acts propitiated by each other._

_She sat on his lap, facing him, lost in his eyes. "You suck" She teased._

"_Do I know?" Jack asked, kissing her lips._

_They were making out and the phone rang. "Aren't you gonna get that?" Jack asked as he pulled away._

"_No, I'll let the machine take it." Ty said as she kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt._

_The call went to the machine, as soon as she heard the voice on the other line, she freaked. "Hey baby, I'm coming back from the business trip. I'll be back tomorrow, so I can't wait to see you and have a lot of making up to do. If you know what I---"_

_Ty immediately got up and picked up the cordless phone. "Hey, I'm here" Jack heard her say as she went to the other room._

_Jack waited for a few minutes, confused at what the guy had said. He was just ready to leave when Ty came back. "Who was that?" Jack questioned._

"_That was my…" Ty began. "Boyfriend."_

"_Boyfriend!" exclaimed Jack. "What the fuck?" He picked up his jacket and headed for the door. _

_Ty stepped in front of him. "Jack," she started. "Don't go. I can--"_

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jack said. "You hassle me about sleeping with girls when we weren't even going out, fucking playing games with me. You've been doing this to me? We've been fucking around and you have a fucking boyfriend!"_

"_Jack!" She interrupted. "It's not like that! I haven't seen him for two, three months. I just assumed… I mean he's not my boyfriend, you are"_

"_Not anymore" he told her as he left, leaving her alone in her apartment._

'_Why didn't I tell him?' She thought, knowing the answer._

_--_

_From the writer;_

_Hope youse like it! Tell me what you think!_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own Four Brothers, never have, never will. The songs featured in this chapter are Mario Vasquez – Gallery & Monica – What My Heart Says; they all belong to their rightful owners and not to me except the characters I made up. The names of the clubs I made up too, if there actually is a club named like that, it's purely coincidental.

_**I Didn't Mean…**_

She woke up from the disturbance of the phone ringing. She looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was 12:30 in the morning. 'Who could be calling me?' She wondered as she stumbled through the hallway. She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me" a voice said on the other line.

She was still a little drowsy. "Who?" she asked confusingly.

"Jack" the voice revealed.

"Oh, hey, sorry just woke up. How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways." Jack teased. "Uhh, I just want to apologize about how I acted before especially in front of Matty… Is that his name? Matty?"

"Yes it is" Ty replied.

"Cool," added Jack. "If I hurt you, it's not what I wanted… Anyways, I also called to see if I can arrange a time to spend with Matty. So, what do you say?"

Tyiona was unsure whether she wanted to open that possibility for both Jack and Matty. Especially Matty. What if Jack broke his heart? Just, what if?

"Why such a sudden change of mind?" Tyiona asked.

"You know I've been from foster home to another and I didn't grow up with a father around." Jack said. "I don't want that to happen to him. I don't want to do that to him." His husky voice sent shivers all over her body, she's missed him so much. "It feels strange knowing I have a son. Me… Why didn't you tell me? I mean, when you got pregnant?"

"That's a stupid question" Tyiona stated. "Have you blocked everything out? I just didn't think you'd believe me, after what we went through I just thought there wasn't any point in you knowing. I wasn't planning to tell you ever. I know you don't want to be a father. Jack, if Bobby forced you into this, then tell me now because ---"

Jack interrupted, "He gave me shit as usual, but this is my decision and it's what I want to do."

"I've missed you" Ty blurted. There was silence. "You still there?"

"Tyiona, me wanting to be there for Matty" said Jack. "Doesn't change anything between us"

"You haven't forgiven me have you?"

"No. Look I don't care… I don't know. Fuck. I don't want to talk about this."

"Do you still think about me, Jackie?"

Jack sighed. "No" he lied. "I don't have time to, I have other things to do."

"I think about you"

"Can you not please? I'm sorry for been a cunt but I have not thought about you for three years because I have no feelings for you at all. I have a girlfriend and I love her. I hope this answers all your questions." He lied again.

Ty thought he was serious. He never told her he loved her, never heard those words from his mouth. Maybe it was just a sign to give up on hope that they'll get back together and live happily ever after.

"Hey I gotta go, drop off Matty tomorrow okay?" Jack said quickly "Have a goodnight" and with that he hung up.

No, Jack didn't have a girlfriend. He had his groupies. That was one of the things Jack loved. Sex, Drugs, Rock 'n' Roll. What else can a young man ask for? Everything was sweet for him, except his mum is gone and Tyiona was back with her son. His son. Their son. What they had was perfect. He can still remember first time they met, all the times they spent together as friends. He was still pissed off at what she had done. She had a boyfriend all along, all the times they spent together, intimately, and she failed to mention. She would show off her boyfriend in front of him. Jack just couldn't bother with her games, didn't ask her for explanation, nothing. She was just another girl, why is he bent up on her?

A few days later, Spares left Detroit wanting more options that Detroit couldn't offer. He had left without saying goodbye to her.

_**Flashback**_

_At a fancy restaurant;_

_Tyiona was wearing a low-cut v-neck, black dress. She looked quite ladylike compared to when she was on stage. She was wearing a beautiful white gold necklace with a low set of diamonds hanging down in between her breasts, given to her by her boyfriend, Michael, for been away too much. With her hair done up, you wouldn't think she was in a band. She had to look this certain way when she was around Michael, she had to act a certain way. Michael was 33 years old, 16 years older than Tyiona. He was a handsome, successful business man who had a jealousy streak._

_When Tyiona came from Australia with the girls, they visited a club enquiring about gigs and there was men who began to hassle them. Until of course, Michael came and rescued them! All the girls were underage at the time but they had their fake ids, so it wasn't hard for them to get in. Tyiona had fallen for Michael eventually and had dated for over a year and a half. To this day, Michael doesn't know Ty's age. He thinks she's turned 24._

_They sat a table not far from the window, you can snow falling from the sky. They were both engrossed in their menus, looking for the perfect wine. Michael looked up from his menu. "Ty, I've been thinking about this since I've been away and I am ready"_

"_Ready?" She said, still looking at her menu. "Ready for what?"_

_Michael got up from his seat, kneeled on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket. "For this" He said as he opened and revealed and engagement ring. _

_She looked at him. "Whoa, that's a huge rock!" She exclaimed with her eyes wide open._

"_Will you marry me?" Michael asked with confidence. _

"_Yes!" She said in a shocked state. He got up and inserted the ring to her finger. It was a perfect fit._

"_I love you" Michael told her. "I'm glad you said yes" She just smiled and hugged._

_What Tyiona didn't know was Jack had been watching from outside though the window. Spares had been playing at a club not far and they were walking to their van. Parking was a bitch on Friday nights. He saw how happy she looked and gave up on fighting for her. From then on, he just didn't give a fuck about girls, they were only good at one thing and one thing only that he was interested in._

"_Shit, Malty!" Ty began. "Why did you have to go with Nathaniel to book the gigs. We're right after Spares. It's gonna be bloody awkward." Nathaniel and Malty hooked up, they were constantly wanting to be with each other all the time, so it was understanding their gigs were right after each others._

_As they entered the club, Sociopath, she immediately saw Jack at the bar having drinks. Spares had only a few minutes till they had to go on stage. Before she had a chance to approach him, when Michael came behind her and gave her a kiss. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ty asked in surprise._

"_I wanted to see you perform" he replied. "Come on, let's sit."_

_Leeza, Ty, Michael, Poppie and Malty sat near the stage as Spares were preparing to play. Ty was in an awkward situation because Jack would frequently look at her and Michael. Michael doesn't know what happened between his fiancé and Jack. This was his first outing with her and the girls. He was always busy with work in the office. She couldn't help but stare at Jack, he was so hot especially when he was singing. He caught her staring at him and smirked. Michael had taken notice of this._

**_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your loves closed  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him_**

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on   
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you

_This was no coincidence that the song was for Tyiona which made her mad that he would do something like that. She was definitely mad and wanted to kick his ass, there and then. "What's wrong?" Michael asked her. "You look uneasy"_

"_No, I'm fine" Ty snapped. She looked at the girls. "Fuck!" She stood up and headed for the bar. She had three shotties of vodka straight one after another. She thought it would calm her down but only made her angrier. _

**_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know_**

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

_A few minutes later, "Hey, it's our turn" Poppie told Tyiona. "You ready?" Malty asked. "Yea" Ty replied, having one more shotty. "Song change."_

_They went on stage. Poppie started her opening with drums and then Malty and Leeza with their guitars. Ty took the microphone from the stand and began._

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**So let them say its wrong**_

_**For me to love you**_

_**They could never feel**_

_**The way that I do when we kiss**_

_**When we're close like this**_

_**They can't see inside my soul**_

_**They can't know the love we know**_

_**All they do is waste their time**_

_**They can never change my mind**_

_**Let them say that I'm a fool**_

_**To fall so deeply**_

_**Cause they will never ever be**_

_**Loved so completely**_

_**How can they even talk that way?**_

_**And I have never felt so sure about anything**_

_**See you are the one, the one that I need**_

_**It doesn't matter what they think**_

_**Or what they say**_

_**I'm loving you anyway, oh**_

_**All I know is what I hear**_

_**It's what my heart says**_

_**That is what I listen to**_

_**It's what my heart feels**_

_**That tells me, tells me what to do**_

_**It's what my heart knows**_

_**That's the only, the only truth I know is real**_

_**All I hear is what my heart says to me**_

_As she sang this, she directly looked at Jack as if to say 'Fuck You'. It was a response to the song he sung. Jack and everyone else definitely knew, especially Michael. He had expected something as he saw her still looking at Jack. Jack, was still standing there, still staring back at her. Listening to her. She was just so passionate with her song._

_After Flux was done, she left the stage and headed outside. Lighting up a cigarette as soon as she was outside. She inhaled it strongly and blew it out with a sigh of relief._

"_Is that how you really feel?" a voice asked. She knew who it was, so she didn't bother to answer. "So, you're just not gonna talk to me?"_

"_You're the one who didn't want to talk to me in the first place" Ty exclaimed. "You wouldn't let me explain. Now I'm engaged and you make this preposterous song. Not only you wrote it, you performed it. You knew I was going to be here. You don't want me, yet you act like a fuckhead."_

"_Whatever" was all he had to say and he went back inside. Why was he such an arsehole?_

_She heard someone come out again, she was about to open her mouth to tell Jack to fuck off till that person said, "Hey, what was that all about?" It was Michael. He had heard everything._

"_It's nothing" She answered. "Can we please just go now?"_

_From the writer;_

_This chapter shows what Tyiona did to make Jack still angry towards her after so long._

_I hope youse enjoyed it. Noone has been reviewing it (_

_Do I suck?_

_Xoxo Tini_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Four Brothers! SEXUAL REFERENCES AHEAD!

**The End of the Beginning**

"Matty, come sit here with me" Tyiona instructed her son as she patted on the empty seat cushion beside her. He jumped right on top of her. They both laughed out of nowhere. "Are you looking forward to see your father?"

"Yesh!" Matty said in excitement. "Mummy, are we going to lib togedah?" Living together? What was she going to tell him? There was no possibility of her and Jack getting back together, let alone living under the same roof.

"I don't know, baby" Tyiona told her son. "Let's not think about it yet"

Matty started jumping up and down. "Mummy! When we go dere Umm don't weave me alone. I am a wittle scared."

"Sure, baby" confirmed Ty. "I love you so much" She hugged him with all her might. "You know, you look so much like your father. You're going to grow up to be a handsome man."

A big, cheeky smile approached his face. "Oh, Mummy," He said. "You still wuv daddy!" He was right, she's loved him ever since they've met, Jack has grown on her and she could never forget him no matter how hard she tries.

"Let's go to the stores," Ty said as she got up. "We'll buy food to bring to the house"

_At the Mercer home;_

"Jackie boy, I'm happy you're doing the right thing" Bobby said as he sat down next to Jack, watching tv together. "Matty is a great kid, I'm glad he's my nephew. You better not teach him any of that gay shit. Fuck, I hope that kinda shit ain't hereditary--"

"Shut the fuck up, Bobby!" Jack yelled. "Don't make me kick your ass!"

"Oh, Jackie" Bobby said. "Did I hurt your feelings? I forgot that gay guys were sensitive" Bobby got Jack in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Jack was fighting back, well play fighting.

"You're a fucking asshole" Jack stated. They were both wrestling each other on the floor, trying to pin one another till there was a knock on the door.

"It's us" Tyiona said standing outside with Matty, wondering what all the noise was inside. "Are you ready, honey?" Ty asked her son.

"Yesh!" Matty yelled with excitement. The door then opened and it was Jack.

"Hey" Jack directed to Tyiona, not knowing how to greet her properly. Jack bent down to the level Matty was and said, "Hey there, Matty. I'm Jack, you're uhhh… father."

Matty just stared at him with disbelief. "You're my daddy?" He asked. "You yelled at Mummy and you made her cwy! Daddies don't do dat!"

Jack didn't know what to say, he looked at Ty and then Matty. He knew he had been harsh that day but he never meant to hurt her, let alone for her to cry. "I didn't mean to yell at your mum" Jack explained. "I was in a bad mood because I came back from the hospital that day"

"Why were you at da hoshpital?" Matty asked.

"I got sh--" Jack said till Tyiona interrupted. "Daddy was sick"

"Shit, Jackie" Bobby came up. "Let them in."

"Unkie Bobby!" Matty said in excitement. "HI!" Bobby picked him up and took him to the living room. "Hey kid, how you doing?"

"Come in" Jack told Tyiona, finally. They both stood at the hall in silence and then Jack looked at Bobby playing with Matty, which made him mad. He walked off, upstairs to his room. Tyiona was stuck, she didn't know what to do or what was wrong. Will he be mad if she went and talked to him? She had nothing to lose, so she trailed upstairs to Jack's room.

She stood by his bedroom door, he was lying up on his bed rolling a joint.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ty asked. As he finished rolling the joint, he sealed it with the saliva from his tongue. "Sit here, I'm not gonna bite" Jack told her as he lit up the joint. She sat next to him, careful not to be too close to him. It's only been a few days that she left his room, she has missed his scent. The scent of Jack. He took more puffs from the jazzy and handed it to Ty. She took it and Jack grabbed her hand. He faced her wrist up, looking at the cursive writing that was written in black. "You got my name tattooed?" Jack asked, inspecting the tattoo. She freed herself from his grip and had a puff of the jazzy, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Yeah" Ty answered. "I have yours on the right and Matthew's on the left" As she lifted her left wrist for him to see. "The two most important men in my life." Jack looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Anyways," Ty said trying to change the conversation, and had more tokes of the jazzy. "Shouldn't you be downstairs getting to know your son?"

"I think Bobby's got that covered." Jack stated. "I didn't think any human would ever like Bobby like that, let alone my own son."

"That's okay," Ty reassured him. "He just needs to get used to you first." She passed the joint back to Jack. He finished what was rest of the joint and butts it out.

"Fuck" Jack cursed. "I don't know… how to be a father.."

"Babe – Jack," Ty restarted. "I know it's strange, but don't worry. It'll come naturally, trust me. Don't worry too much, you'll get wrinkles." And she stuck out her tongue at him.

Unsuspectingly, he grabbed her and started kissing her all over. She felt his lips around her neck, just gliding along and finally on her lips. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth, connecting with her tongue. Playfully playing. She's waited along time for this, but it wasn't right. He has a girlfriend, so she pulled away. "Uhhh," She trailed. "I left the groceries in the car, I better go get it." She got up , with Jack following behind.

"I'll help" Jack offered.

She turned around and suggested, "Maybe you should go downstairs and talk to your son."

"Alright" agreed Jack. They both walked downstairs with Jack heading towards the living room where Bobby and Matty were and Tyiona, went outside to her car.

As she was heading out of the front door, she heard her son saying to Jack. "Daddy, you hab lipstick all obah your mouth." Matty giggled. "Is dat fwom Mummy?" He giggled some more and Bobby joined in.

"Mmmm" Jack said while he removed the lipstick stain with his sleeves, smiling.

Tyiona walked back into the house, carrying the groceries into the kitchen. "Shit," Bobby said standing up and following her to the kitchen. "How many shit did you buy?"

"Bobby," Ty started. "What did I tell you about swearing in front of him or when he's around?" Bobby gave her an apologetic look. He helped her out and placed the bags on the table counter. She heard Matty and Jack laughing from the other room. "I guess they're getting along fine" Ty said. "Where's Sofi and Angel?"

"I don't know man" Bobby shrugged. "You planning to cook a huge meal?"

"Why not?" Ty asked. "I can cook now" Bobby laughed at her.

"Last time Jack let you cook, you nearly burnt down the house!" Bobby exclaimed. "Do you want me to supervise you?"

"No!" Tyiona yelled. "You know, I would really like to meet the girl you're banging. Seems like she's taught you to be nice and behave. I would like to congratulate her for the fine job she done on you."

"Yeah, yeah" Bobby said sarcastically. "How come my name isn't tattooed?" He asked when he saw the tattoos on her wrists.

"Oh," Ty said. "But I do Bobby. There's a nice huge print of your name on my right arse cheek." She said with a huge smile on her face. Bobby scrunched up the paper bag and threw it at her, landing right in her face. "BOBBY!" She screamed. She picked up a tomato and smacked it right into his chest, tomato juice oozing down his shirt. "Okay, okay. We're even now yes?" Ty begged as Bobby removed the squashed tomato and headed towards her, smothering it all over her head. "Eww" Ty complained, removing the tomato off of her head. Now Bobby had a huge grin on his face.

Matty and Jack walked into the kitchen to see what the commotion was. "What the hell is going on in here?" Jack asked suspiciously, looking at Tyiona who was soaked on top of her head.

"I want to play!" Matty yelled out.

"Bobby was been a faggot, as usual." Ty replied.

"Faggot?" Bobby asked.

"Don't start Bobby" Jack warned Bobby knowing what he was about to say next.

"I'm going to have a shower" Ty said, leaving the room.

"Bobby," Jack said as he looked at Ty leaving. "Look after Matty for a bit"

"Just for a bit?" Bobby asked, lifting his eyebrow, knowing exactly what his little bro was planning to do.

"Shutup" scoffed Jack

…

Tyiona was already in the shower, Jack could hear the water running as he was standing outside the bathroom door. He opened the door, only to see Tyiona standing naked as she was leaning over to turn the tap off. She froze, as he closed the door and locked it behind. She quickly slipped into the bath tub.

"Jack" Ty began. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer her, but he took off his clothes.

He was huge ;) He had a great body, tall and lean with defined abs. She was practically drooling over him. She looked away, her cheeks turning bright pink.

Finally, he slid into the tub, sitting opposite from her. "Jack, what are you doing?" Ty asked once again. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

He leant towards her, kissing her neck and slowly feeling her body, that he hadn't touched in a long time. "I lied" He whispered. He spread her legs apart and pulled her against him. She moaned. They both stared into each other's eyes, longing to be together.

_From the writer;_

_LOL I don't know. Is that okay? The sexual references:D_

_Anyways, hoped youse liked it _

_Xoxo Tini_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Four Brothers aren't mine, I think youse get it now!_

_**What To Do…**_

They both had gotten out of the shower/bath tub after been intimate. They've done this before, so many times when they were seeing each other but this was meaningful and a magical moment.

Tyiona was drying herself off and reminiscing about what had just happened. She felt Jack grabbed her shoulders and finally hugging her from behind. He twirled her around, so they were face to face. Tyiona was quite short, she was only 5' 2 and he was 6' 1½". She looked up at him, smiling and so was he. He pressed his lips against hers, nibbling her bottom lip. She loves it when he does that.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Jack whispered in her ear, his hot breath air just made her in the mood again. "I was angry…"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Tyiona asked. He didn't answer her and wrapped a towel around his waist, unlocked the door and left. Ty stood there confused. They just had sex and then he becomes weird. What was going on? Maybe he did have a girlfriend and said he lied because he was in the moment. What was going on!

She walked into Jack's room still wrapped in a bath towel. He was half naked, topless. "Umm, Jack" Ty began. "Do you have something for me to wear? My top is wet."

"Sure" Jack replied, as he looked through his wardrobe. "Here you go" and he handed her his ink splattered pattern shirt and a black, knitted star-studded hoodie. She quickly put them on, his shirt was really big on her, just passing down below her knee. She wore her clean jeans. Tyiona was going to ask him what was going to happen between them until they heard a knock on the front down from downstairs. Bobby had answered it and called out to Jack. "Jackie! It's for you!" Bobby took Matty to the backyard because this was going to get ugly.

Jack put on his wife beater (singlet) and headed downstairs to see who the guest was. Tyiona followed behind only to stay at the top of the stairs, out of sight. There was a pregnant girl standing there. Jack was shocked and Tyiona didn't know what was going on.

"What's up, Shirley?" Jack asked the girl.

"I'm pregnant" Shirley told him as she touched her bulgy stomach.

"Yeah, I can see that." Jack commented not realizing what she was implying.

"It's yours" Shirley confessed. That comment hit him hard, especially Tyiona. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to so she sneaked off.

"It's not mine" Jack said angrily. "No way it's mine"

"It is, Jack. It's yours"

"I want you to leave. NOW!"

"What? What the hell do mean leave? It's your kid too and you tell me to leave!"

"Yes. Get out. NOW!"

Soon after he said that, she did leave.

Tyiona was lying on Jack's bed, fighting to hold the tears back. She was right, he was going to break Matthew's heart. She should have known. 'Maybe that's his girlfriend' she thought. 'Maybe he's doing this to get back at me. We can't be together after this.' She kept thinking about it over and over again till she eventually got angry at him for misleading her.

Jack walked in and saw her lying on the bed. "Who was that?" Tyiona interrogated as she got up.

"Just a fan. You know the ladies love me" Jack lied, with a half smile.

She threw a pillow at him with force. "YOU'RE A FUCKEN PRICK!" She yelled. "Why are you lying? Are you trying to get back at me? Is that what it is! Is your master plan is to hurt me whatever chance you get! FUCK YO-"

"SHUTUP!" Jack yelled throwing back the pillow at her. "What the fuck you tripping on! I'M THE ONE WHOSE BEEN HURTING FOR THREE YEARS, BECAUSE OF YOU!" He raised his hand and was about to hit her. He was been blamed for something he knew he hadn't done. He did sleep with her but he couldn't of gotten her pregnant. He couldn't have.

She ran out of the room, took her car keys and headed outside. She could head Jack yell out to her but he didn't run after her. Her heart was aching really badly.

Tyiona unlocked her car and started the engine. Jack was looking through the window from his bedroom upstairs. Wondering where she was going. Was he really about to hit her? Inside, he was just so frustrated about Tyiona and adding Shirley's accusation. He can't believe he was going to take it out on her. What if he became like that towards Matty? He would be just as bad as the foster parents he had from the past.

Tyiona was crying, confused and didn't know where she was driving to. She hated him so much, not because he was going to hit her but because he had impregnated someone else. She finally drove to the beach, where they had romantic strolls together. She walked to the only palm tree on the beach. She felt the initials JM4TL that were carved on the tree a few years ago, it was still there but they weren't together anymore. Things have changed. She stayed there for a couple of hours, it was freezing and no one except her was there. It didn't even look like a beach, snow had covered the sand and the water was half frozen. She sat against the palm tree, having a cigarette trying to calm down.

Her cell phone rang, it was a private number. She picked it up and it was Jack on the other line.

"Where are you?" Jack asked, worried.

"Why?" Ty asked back.

"Your son has been asking for you"

"He's your son now, **Jack. **I'm not coming back. He wants to stay with you guys. I'm leaving, Jack"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're going to leave Matthew?"

"I'm not coming back! I am not. You're not the only one that has been hurting. I tried to explain and you didn't want to listen. Before I could tell you I was pregnant, you left and you didn't even tell me! I did it all by myself, Jack. I can't do it anymore. I just don't want to be reminded of you every single day of my life anymore. It hurts when I see him and be constantly reminded of you. I can't do it." She started crying. "I have to go now"

"Please tell me where you are" Jack pleaded. "I'll come get you. Where are you? You can't leave us!"

"You did" She replied. "You got a girl pregnant, Jack. There is no **us**"

"I didn't get her pregnant!" Jack yelled. "I didn't!"

"Did you fuck her?" Ty hesitantly asked.

"Yes, I fucked her." Jack said getting annoyed, not realizing the way he answered it. This just confirmed everything for her.

"I'm happy for you" She stated.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Jackie, I gotta go now okay? Bye" She hung up on him and switched off her mobile. He tried calling her back but it was off.

"Damn it!" Jack said out loud. His message tone went off, he received a message from Ty. It said;

**_I'm sorry that I'm leaving. I know it's wrong to dump Matthew with you but it's the best thing and I hope that one day you will understand and forgive me. Make sure he never doubts my love for him… and you as well. Take good care of him, I will be back. Xoxo Ty  _**

Jack didn't know what to do, he tried calling her cell phone but it was still off. He didn't want to waste any time, he took Bobby's car keys from the table and ran outside. It was a new car, the brothers helped purchase after the reckoning of Bobby's old car.

'Where could she be?' Jack thought to himself. She drove around the area madly and then it hit him. The beach. She could be there cooling off. So he drove up there, trying to remember where the palm tree was. He spotted her sitting against the tree, pulled up in front of her. She got up quickly and headed for her car, driving off. "Fuck!" Jack yelled in frustration as he hit his steering wheel. He chased after her, the road was unsafe to do a car chase but he couldn't let her leave.

He beeped at her, it only made her go faster. "Wait! Ty! Wait!" Jack yelled out but she couldn't hear him.

She kept looking back, hoping to lose him. "Go away" She muttered, looking at the rear view mirror, not taking notice where she was going. She took a sharp corner, which made he car slide wildly and suddenly a truck collided into her.

Jack didn't see what happened but he definitely heard a crash. As he turned the corner, he saw the state of Ty's car. Her mini cooper was in a bad shape, she was still in it.

Tears rolled down from Jack's eyes. "What have I done?" He asked himself. "Tyiona!" He got out of his car and ran to where she was. The truck driver got out, he was mortified. "I- I – I didn't see her" He stuttered.

"Call the ambulance!" Jack instructed him, and the truck driver obliged and took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Jack pulled her out of the car, her head bleeding. He laid her in his arms, her eyes half open. Blood trickling down her face. "Jack" Ty said weakly. "I'm so sorry… I love you, Jack" She began to close her eyes, Jack saw this and squeezed her hand.

"You have to stay awake, please!" Jack pleaded as she weakly squeezed back his hand. "Stay awake. You'll be okay, the ambulance are on their way."

She looked at him as if her life was been sucked out. "Take good care of Matthew" She gave him a smile. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Jack confirmed. "Nothing is going to happen to you! You're going to get through this and we'll be together. The three of us. Stay awake please!" Jack looked at the streets wondering where the ambulance was. Tyiona closed her eyes, her breathing slowly stopped. Jack looked back at Tyiona only to see her lifeless. She was as cold as death.

"NO!" Jack yelled, trying to wake her up. He was feeling for a pulse, trying to find a beat even a small one. The ambulance finally arrived.

…

_At the hospital;_

Jerry, Angel, Sofi, Camille, Bobby and the kids came.

"What's happening?" Jerry asked Jack. Camille took the kids to the vending machine around the corner.

Jack stood up, in a wrecked state. "She's gone" Jack commented. "She's dead"

_From the writer;_

_What you guys think?_

_xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers.

**Memories of the Past**

_It's been a couple of days after the funeral of Tyiona L. (I'm not putting up her last name, it would just b L. I don't really know what nationality of Tyiona yet. (Jack hadn't told Matthew whose funeral they attended, he had put off telling Matthew that his mother is gone.))_

'She's gone. It's my entire fault' thoughts were circulating in his head. Matty was sitting down on his father's lap, he didn't know what was going on.

"Daddy" Matthew called, trying to get his father's attention. "Where's mummy?"

Jack looked at him, didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at these things. What will he tell his son? Jack hugged Matty and asked uneasily, "Have you heard of Heaven?"

"Yesh" Matty replied. "Mummy sez dat's where goot peoples go when dey die."

"Oh," Jack muttered. "Uh, well… that's where mummy is…" Matty looked at him, it wasn't a funny joke. He has never ever been separated from his mother.

He panicked. "NO!" Matty yelled. "NO! I WANT MUMMY NOW!" He got off and wandered around the house, calling for his mother. "MUMMY!" He continued calling for her. "Mummy! SHTOP HIDING MUMMY!" He waited for her head to poke out. There was nothing, not even an answer back. He started crying, "Mummy! Mummy! SHTOP HIDING PLEASE! I LOVE YOU MUMMY! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Jack tried to hold back his tears, it was such a hard thing to do but he had to be strong. He had to deal with the situation in a proper manner.

"Matty," Jack called. "I miss her too. Your mum loves you very much" It had hit him. As she was dying, she had told him she loved him and Matty. Jack didn't even tell her how he felt, he didn't want to believe she was going to die.

xoxoxoxox

Jack had collected her things from the hotel and it's packed in his room. He didn't know what to do with it but he definitely didn't want to throw it away. He was rummaging through her stuff, trying to find Matthew's pajamas till he discovered quite a thick book. It was Tyiona's journal, dating back 3 years ago.

Jack read a few pages;

_15th March 2002_

_I'm so excited! We've arrived in New York, I think I'm going to head off to sleep after this first entry! I am glad to be here, can't stand living in Australia. Us girls decided to come here, actually Poppie did, because she had a relative here or something like that. So we're going to try and make it big here, actually start somewhere first, what better place than New York. I wonder why they call it the Big Apple… Hmm…_

_Okay, I'm off to bed!_

_Xoxo_

_17th March 2002_

_Aaah, I have a hangover…_

_Last night/this morning was baddd! Argh! Well we got into this nightclub, I forgot the name I was out of it, trying to book a gig or find out some more about the place, the music, the crowd. Uggh, disgusting people trying to take advantage of little girls like us! I thought we were going to be dead meat, till this guy out of nowhere rescued us. Yes, rescued. Michael, that's his name. You'll never guess, he asked me out on a date, I don't know whether I should or not, Malty keeps egging me on to do it, but I'm just not interested in business type men. Besides I am too young for him. Three more years and I'll be 18! Boo-yeahh! We've got our fake ids, that's how we got in P never fails. _

_22nd March 2002_

_It's been a few days later and I had decided to go on that date with Michael. It was a nice date… Weird going out with an American man, I mean with the accent and all. I wonder if it's true about their shoe size… No! I didn't go there! Still a virgin! sings Madonna's song lol_

_He is a sweet man, I love sweetness… Yes, I decided to go on the second date, which he asked before giving me a kiss goodnight! Oh… I better stop writing about him, it'll get me more infatuated with him…_

_Argh! No luck with gigs yet, bloody sucks (_

_25th April 2002_

_Oh god, I haven't been writing here in ages. Been busy investigating pubs, clubs whatever we can get out hands on. We have our first gig ever in America! It's going to be in 2 weeks in the club, Escape, 0o0o0o I hope all goes well. I know it's ages away but it's as good as we can get, for now._

_Michael and I have been seeing each other these couple of months, he's away for business probably comes back in two weeks, who knows. But he said when he's back, he'll help my band with finding proper venue and said he'll make sure we'll be spotted. Ehh, I don't know if I want that kind of help from a boyfriend. Oh, boyfriend…_

_1st May 2002_

_Where the fuck is Michael? Haven't heard from him, tried calling but he never answers. What's the point! I never know what's going on, fuck, I want to end this weird shit! I think I'm over him._

_It's going to be a few more days and we get to perform! We're working on which song, and what beats fits in perfectly, what sounds good. Blah blah blah…_

_Going out with the girls tonight, clubbing!_

_10th May 2002_

_OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! They love us! I was nervous as hell but the crowds were bloody awesome! Leeza hooked up with some guy, I hope she doesn't forget about us! The manager came up to us after we finished and asked us to come back for another show. He said that if we make the crowds act the way they did before he'll recommend us to other clubs he has connections with! This is great!_

_Tried calling Michael today, wanting to tell him about the good news but no answer. Wonder what he's doing? Pfft… _

_13th May 2002_

_Michael got back this arvo, I tried to break it off but he wouldn't let me. I want to get out this relationship, he just won't leave me alone… We had a huge fight, just about every little thing that annoyed me and apparently "I need him" Bullfuck! _

_In the end, I gave him another chance. I don't know why, there's just something about him that's comforting._

_20th May 2002_

_OMGGG! THE CROWD WAS AWESOME ONCE AGAIN!_

_WE HAVE NEVER FELT THIS KIND OF VIBE BEFORE!_

_THE MANAGER WAS DEFINITELY IMPRESSED, WE DELIVERED WHAT HE WANTED AND HE IS GOING TO HOOK US UP!_

_I AM WIDE AWAKE, CAN'T SLEEP SO EXCITED PLUS I DOUBLE DROPPED. THE GIRLS WENT CLUBBING WITH SOME GUYS THEY MET, I JUST WANT TO BE AT HOME. HERE. GOING TO HAVE A NICE JOINT. SWEEEEEEET!_

_18th June 2002_

_IT"S MY BIRTHDAYYYY TODAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ) _

_We, I, am definitely going to have soooooo many drugs. I wanna get fucked off my head. Yes! Everything is soOo sweet! Our band is going to get the recognition we had longed for. Can't wait._

_Michael is away on another business trip, as fucking usual, sent me dozen roses and some lovey crappy stuff which is now at the dumpster. Nothing is going to change between us. I can't be with him, I don't want to be with him. He doesn't know my real age, he thinks I freaken turned 21. When he comes back, I'm breaking it off for sure._

_20th June 2002_

_In the evening on my birthday, we went to a punk/rock club. We were just sitting around drinking, guys were flirting but not interested. The girls were going crazy and horny, to think they never seen a guy before!_

_Well, I don't know whether it was the drinks or not BUT I do remember the band Spares, I think that's what it's called. The singer, Jax? Jack? Jacks! He was an awesome singer, I swear to god, that tongue ring is hot!_

_After that we went off to a techno club, Fraktured. I was fucked for two days. Couldn't sleep, was pinging. But it was an awesome night, awesome birthday! I LOVE MY GIRLS!_

_16th October 2002_

_I thought I was a strong person, doesn't take crap from anyone. I was wrong…_

_Michael and I had been trying to work it out, trying to make the relationship work due to him been away all the time and the fact that I don't want to be in this relationship. I saw him last night and we just argued and argued. I had, had enough so I told him to fuck off and leave me alone because I wanted to break up and nothing he can do to change it. I haven't slept with him or with anyone, maybe he's holding on to get a piece. I don't know. Anyway, we were in a heated argument and he fucken hit me. Not once, twice, three times but more than that. I don't know I stopped counting…_

_My face looks like shit._

_I am leaving. I need to get away from him._

Jack was shocked when he read that entry. He didn't know what had happened between Michael and Tyiona, now he understood and he should have let her explain. It's too late for what ifs but maybe that's the reason why she decided to leave suddenly when he raised his hand to her. 'Fuck!' Jack thought. He didn't know.

He continued reading, skipping a few pages ahead.

_11th March 2003_

_The girls and I finished our gigs last night and I was just waiting for them to pack up, so I headed to the bar. (I didn't help because I am the singer! I don't use any equipment except for the microphone, yes I am a lazy arse!) I had too many to drink that night but I did meet a guy. Jack from Spares. I think mentioned him before somewhere in this journal. Well, I think I made a bad first impression, probably scared him. He has a lot of groupies, a lot of girls. I think he loves that, I mean what guy wouldn't? If I was a guy, whoa I'll be banging like there's no tomorrow!_

_His voice attracted me most. )_

_Michael is away, yet again. I hope he doesn't come back, why won't he leave me alone? I know he's out there fucking because he can't fuck me. He is not my boyfriend anymore, I don't know what he thinks / Anywhere I go, he'll find me. I really want to get away from him._

_Different subject; Band is going great, we are getting more noticed._

_--_

_Updated; We've been hanging with Spares quite a lot these days… The more I see Jack, the more I want to pounce on him. But I can't go down that road, Michael will come back… Why do I let this fucker ruin my life?_

_20th April 2003_

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_Last night, I slept with----------------------------------- Jack. We were having a little argument, nothing too big outside Infuzion, he was asking me why I was immature blah blah blah and he kissed me! One thing led to another and I have no idea how we got into his apartment S but I did remember what we did. It was kinda embarrassing telling him it was my first time, but he was so gentle and ohhhh big. LOL bigggg! _

_When I woke up, I was just a bit freaked so I left his place. It wasn't him, it was just me. I don't want to get attached to him, I don't want to be one of those girls who loses their virginity and thinks that the person they lost it to is their soulmate blah blah blah. What I'll be to him is one of those girls he slept with._

_Mmm, he came over today asking why I left… I shouldn't of opened the door because we had sex again! _

_We hung out afterwards, he is very sweet when he wants to be. There's a lot about him I don't know. Well, he taught me how to write songs and he was just singing softly just to show me his sample. God, his voice is so sexy. I wonder if he knows he's sexy!_

_We act like we want to be together but we don't. At least I don't. I'm still worried about Michael. I don't know how Jack will react to that situation. I really do like Jack, I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to fall for him hard. I'm scared… I don't know what's going with us, it's one of those unsaid things._

_11th May 2003_

_I've been feeling sick lately, I don't know whether it's the fact that I caught him cheating. Yes, I saw this skank all over him and he was going with it. We're not even a couple so why should I bother with pretending we are. We had a huge fight when I mentioned about girls, groupies just whatever but I didn't mention about that part of what I saw. I don't know how I missed it but that fight just made me realize that he wasn't the type to be committed or have a long term relationship. I don't want to do this to him._

_To make matters worse, when we made up and watched a movie at my place, Michael left a message on my answering machine, fuck I should of picked it up because Jack heard half of what Michael said before I picked it up. Jack got angry when I told him it was my boyfriend. Why the hell did I choose that word? Boyfriend. Michael wasn't even my boyfriend. But his back, what am I to do?_

_18th May 2003_

_I am pregnant. I just found out from the doctor. What do I do now? I can't tell Jack, he won't even speak to me. Besides, he wants to be a rock star, I can't stop him by telling him. I can't and I won't. _

_17th June 2003_

_My heart hurts so much. Jack still won't speak to me, I guess he's very busy with his stuff and just plain hate me. I still haven't told him. I won't have to. It's my birthday tomorrow, I'm going to settle down, can't do anything insane… sigh_

_I tried calling Jack today but he didn't let me explain and hung up on me. I think I'll go over his place and try to talk to him._

_Michael came back a few days ago. He proposed and I said. Yes. I am trying to get away from this guy but instead I agree to marry him. He too doesn't know about the baby, but he knows about Jack. It was obvious from the start. But this time he found out what we did, he hit me, I tried to runaway but he got a hold of me…_

_I hope the baby is okay, going doctors soon to check up. Malty is coming with me._

_18th June 2003_

_I spoke to Michael today with the girls behind me and called off the engagement. If I did it seeing him, I think he will kill me. I hope he doesn't come._

_I am going to Jack's place to tell him._

_**Brb**_

_JACK IS GONE. HE LEFT WITH SPARES. HE IS GONE. He didn't even say goodbye._

_I'm all on my own now, I have to do this by myself without Jack. Argh! Even if he did knew, he wouldn't want to be with me anyway. I guess Jack really does hate me. My heart won't stop aching, I miss his voice, his kisses, his hugs. I miss him._

_Uhhh I'm going to be sick._

_1st September 2003_

_My stomach has gone bigger. I'm having a baby boy! I wish Jack was here. The girls have been great, we're still doing gigs when I can handle it. The crowds are still supportive. )_

_2nd January 2004_

_I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Matthew. He looks so much like his father, I love him. I love them both. I wonder what Jack is doing at the moment? I won't be writing in here as often as I like, have to take care of Matthew. I'm stressing a lot these days, money, flux, Jack, Michael, baby, baby, baby and baby! sigh_

_Ohh gotta go now, Matty is crying._

Jack stopped reading after that journal entry. He hated himself for leaving, otherwise things would be different. He blames himself on her death, if only he just listened to what she had to say, they would all be together a long time ago. But she's dead because of him.

He closed Tyiona's journal and an envelope peeped out from one of the pages. He pulled it out of the pages and it was addressed to Jack. To him. He ripped the envelope opened and read the letter, from Tyiona.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sure you'll get this letter somehow._

_I just want you to know that I love you, and I will continue to love you no matter what. It hurts me to be the one who is leaving but it's the best thing for Matty. It's the best thing for us. I hope that when everything gets sorted, I will be back. I can't tell you anything else because I don't want to put you and Matty in danger. Or your family._

_Remember, Jack, all is not what it seems._

_I love you all_

_Xoxo Tyiona_

'She must of written this earlier before…' Jack thought after finishing reading the letter. '_All is not what is seems. _What the hell does that mean?'

_-----_

_From the writer;_

_What do you think about this chapter? Sorry it took ages to put up, but noone had been giving me ideas of where they want the story to turn. It sucks._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Four Brothers, we all know that! I own the other characters that are unfamiliar. )

**Lost**

Jack lay on his bed, wishing he was far away from all the troubles, responsibilities he had to face from now on. He just couldn't be Jack anymore. He had a son to take care of, and the letter. What did the letter mean? Did it mean she's still alive and that she would be back? 'But I saw her die' Jack thought. 'It's impossible to un-die' He just brushed the idea of her been alive still, she probably just wrote the letter before she wanted to leave him and Matty behind. 'Maybe' Jack thought again. He missed her so much.

Bobby and Angel walked into Jack's room. Bobby stood beside where Jack was lying while Angel was leaning against the door. "How you feeling, Jackie?" Bobby asked concerned.

"Can you guys just leave me alone man" Jack instructed, feeling uneasy. He didn't tell them about the letter, he just didn't want to keep his hopes up.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked. "Let's go play some hockey" Angel trying to pump his little brother up but with fail.

"You guys go, I'll just hang around here" Jack told them sternly. Jack watched as his brothers walked out of his room. He can hear Sofi and his son giggling downstairs, wondering what they were doing but didn't get up to find out.

xoxoxo

"Do you remember the girl Shirley?" Jack asked his band mates, lounging on the couch playing Fifa on the ps2.

Chris, Nathan and John laughed in unison. "Yer," Chris answered. "What about her?" Chris was versing Jack in Fifa soccer, Jack was pretty bad at it only because he wasn't concentrating.

"She fucken came over my house a few weeks ago" Jack continued. "Telling me she's pregnant and that it's mine." He waited to see the guys' expressions. The three of them looked at Jack, worried. "And you guys definitely know it's not mine. I didn't do that hole."

Nathan was looking really worried. "Uhhh" He began. Jack, Chris and John looked back at Nathan knowing it must have been him. "Shit!" Nathan exclaimed as he stood up and paced around the room. "What- What if it's mine? I can't remember a thing from that night. Shit! What am I going to tell Malty--"

John interrupted. "She's a slut. She coulda fucked some other guys from other nights. Who the fuck knows" That didn't help Nathan though, but it had eased Jack's suspicion. He was relieved.

"So where's the Flux girls?" Jack asked Nathan, knowing he would be the only who knew. He asked this because he needed to tell the girls about Tyiona.

"Uhh, they're in Cali just enjoying the sun--" Nathan replied but got interrupted by Jack.

"So you haven't told them about Ty?" Jack asked. Nathan shooked his head, "I thought you wanted to do that."

Jack just stared blankly at the tv screen. "Yeah" he muttered.

"How does it feel been a father, ey?" Chris asked Jack. "Weird?"

"Yeah man" sighed Jack. "It's still weird… Especially without her. I can't even be out all the time, drugs, whatever. Incase I fuck up."

"Wait!" Chris yelled. "I hope that doesn't mean you can't come with us to gigs and shit. Our tours! What the fuck? Please tell me that's not gonna happen now. We need you--"

"Oh shutup!" Jack yelled back. "I can still do all that stuff. I don't need to change my whole life…" Jack wasn't playing attention to the game, time was running out and Chris had scored another goal. 3-1. Chris stood up and did a stupid dance.

"Oh Yeahh!" Chris sang, jiggling himself. The guys looked at him, like he was fucked.

"Sit the fuck down man" Jack told him. "That's a fucken shit victory dance"

The guys laughed at Chris, throwing potato chips at him.

_From the writer;_

_Hey, I'm not trying that hard. I don't know, feeling unmotivated. Tell me what you think_

_xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Four Brothers are reserved to their right owners.

_**Who is to blame?**_

After quite a few times hanging up the phone not wanting the other line to pick up, he finally let it ring.

"Hello?" Jack heard on the other line.

"Hey, it's Jack" Jack said, nervously.

"OH! HEY JACK!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. "How you doing? It's Poppie by the way."

"Hey, Poppie" Jack said nervously. "Uhh…"

"What's wrong with you? You're voice sounds like you're in between puberty" Leeza stated, the three girls put Jack on loudspeaker.

"Where's my girl, Ty Ty eh?" He heard Malty asked.

"Ehhh…" Jack began. "Something happened…"

"Happened? What do you mean happened?" Poppie and the girls waited for an answer.

"Ty… uhh… she got into a car crash a few weeks ago" Jack mumbled. "She didn't make it---"

"She's DEAD!" Malty yelled. "A few week? AGO? WHAT THE FUCK JACK--"

"Why the hell did you wait till now to tell us!" Leeza yelled at Jack.

All of them were in silence including Jack but he could hear the girls crying trying to be discreet.

"YOU KNOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, JACK" Malty said in a matter of fact. "SHE CAME TO VISIT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE DEAD!"

And the line went dead.

That wasn't exactly how Jack thought the conversation would turn out and it only made him feel worse.

Why didn't he tell them earlier? Jack just didn't want to acknowledge that Tyiona is really dead. She couldn't be. He thought when he saw her back, that they would fix everything and they would have been together, become a family. Why was he such an arsehole to her? None of this should have happened.

Malty was right though, about how Ty should be the one whose alive. If only he didn't turn her away when she needed him the most, if only he explained things properly. He would still have her, his son would still have a mother.

Jack didn't want to think about her or his son, he just wanted to be his old self. Loving music, drugs and sex, with no attachments.

He scraped the white powder on the table in two single, thin straight lines and snorted it one after another. He rubbed the powder residue off of his nostrils.

xoxoxoxox

It was three in the morning, the Spares were leaving a club where they had performed. They were practically been bombarded by fans wanting their pictures taken and autographs. As Jack tried to get out of the grips of young, beautiful ladies, his heart skipped a beat.

'No' He thought. 'I must be going crazy' He rubbed his eyes once more. No, it's real. She's still there, he spotted her walking out of the nightclub, opposite direction and turned around the corner.

He chased after her, and soon caught up with her.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as he was approaching the lady, he grabbed her shoulder from behind and twirled her around to face him. "Ty…"

"Jack," She said as she placed both her palm on his face. "I came to see you perform, you're awesome as usual." She gave him a signature smile, it melts his heart every time she does it. "You're not meant to see me. I have to go…"

"What do you mean? What?" Jack said in confusion. "I thought you were dead."

"Jack," Ty replied with a kiss and whispered in his ear. "I'm not. I'll be back."

"Please don't leave me" Jack pleaded as he stared down at her, not wanting to let her go. "I love you, Ty. I don't want to lose you again"

"I love you, too" Tyiona told him, still smiling. "I'll see you soon." She was still in his grasp but she slowly disappeared, vanishing into thin air.

_From the writer;_

_I hope you understand that bit. _

_Thanks to SarcasticRockinLC for the idea of the girls getting angry at him. It won't be the end to Flux. They definitely will be back._

_I know it's quite short._

_Wait till next Chapter but it wouldn't hurt if you guys review!_

_xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Last Three**_

_la cucaracha ringtone was ringing on the cell phone_

"Aughhhh" groaned Jack, he hated this ring tone, Tyiona had set it for him a long time ago and still he hadn't changed it. He wanted to leave things as it is. "He-llo?"

"Jackie" the man on the other voice said sternly. "Where the hell are you? Hope you're not back to sucking cock--"

"Fuck off, Bobby" Jack muttered, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Bobby at this time of the morning. "What do you want? It's freaken early--"

Bobby interrupted. "I guess you are back to sucking cocks huh? Never mind. It's 5 in the afternoon you dope. Where the hell have you been? You know you shouldn't be leaving your son, I know I'm the uncle but he's lost his mother and you've wondered off somewhere. Don't be a fucken shit cunt, Jackie"

"What are you on about, Bobby?" Jack asked, confused. "Tyiona is not dead, I saw her last night."

Bobby paused for a bit, registering what he heard over the phone. "Jack, you have a serious problem" Bobby stated. "She's gone. She's dead. We all went to her funeral. Man, you should get off the drugs. Come home and see your son."

"Stop acting like you're my wife" Jack responded in a childish manner.

"Fuck off, Fairy" Bobby exclaimed, wanting to kick his little brother's head in. "You're fucken lucky you didn't say that to my face. She's dead because of the pathetic, coward person you are."

"Piss of Bob, I don't need this shit" Jack had the final say and hung up.

Why was everyone giving him the shits? He threw his cell phone across the room in frustration.

"Mmmmmm" the body on the bed rolled over. "Who was that?"

"Nobody, baby" Jack hushed the girl back to sleep.

"You guys sounded pretty mad" she told Jack.

"Just my brothers" Jack replied. "I said it's nothing"

"Whatever" The girl said as she got out of the bed, putting her clothes back on. "Last night was great" She walked towards Jack, giving him a kiss. He pushed her back.

"Last night was just last night. Nothing more" Jack explained. "Better get going."

"Whatever" she said coolly. She blew him a kiss as she exits the hotel room.

xoxoxox

He pulled into the driveway of the Mercer home. Hoping not to see Bobby or Matty or anyone who was in the house. He just wanted to be in his room alone, without any confrontations or troubles. He opened the door with his keys and stuck his head in first, inspecting the room. The coast was clear and he ran upstairs, silently towards his room.

Jack opened the door only to see Matty sleeping in his bed. He closed the door to his room silently, trying not to wake up his son. "Argh!" Matty woke up startling Jack, he was sweating and anxious. He began to breathe heavily.

"Matt" Jack said as he sat near his son, feeling his forehead. "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

Matty nodded. His eyes were wide open. Jack tried to comfort him. "It's alright, Matt. It's only a dream. Everything is going to be okay."

"I missh mummy" Matty told Jack. "I missh her"

"I miss her too" Jack stated. "Now go back to sleep, Matt. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave. I'll stay in here with you okay?" Matty nodded and closed his eyes, finally falling back to sleep.

Jack looked at his son. 'Am I going crazy?' He thought to himself. 'Did I see her? Is she alive?' He had no idea whether that was reality or not. 'I must be going crazy' He stood up and walked towards the armchair and sat down. Wide awake, thinking about his future.

xoxoxox

_**Flashback/Dream**_

"_YOU FUCKER!" Tyiona yelled as she threw a vase at him and missed, breaking into pieces when hit to the wall. _

"_Are you crazy?" Jack accused, slightly missing the object she had thrown. "Calm the fuck down."_

"_NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN" She made a statement. "Who were those skanks I saw you with the night that you were suppose to be "with the guys" !"_

_Jack didn't answer, they both already knew it. "Why are you trippin? I thought we had it all planned out. You agreed with the situation, don't be blaming me- I don't understand you. We're not together, what is the problem?"_

"_You can't have both, Jack" Tyiona commented. "It doesn't work that way." She headed towards the door, wanting him to stop her, wanted to hear from him that he'll never do it again. But he didn't. He didn't say anything._

xoxoxox

Jack woke up on the armchair, his body all sore, it was not comfortable to sit yet alone sleep on. Every night since her death, he just had been dreaming about her. It ws alright, I mean he still has her in mind.

There was a lot of commotion coming from down stairs, sounded like they had visitors and they were pissed. Jack didn't know what was going on, he had just woken up and was still feeling tired after nodding off a few hours before.

"I am going to kick his ass!" He heard a very angry voice from downstairs. He shrugged and walked into the bathroom, washing his face. He looked in the mirror. "Augh" Jack groaned. "I look dead."

A few minutes later, Jack walked downstairs and saw what the commotion was.

"There you are!" Leeza yelled, pointing to Jack.

"What the hell?" Jack asked in confusion. "I thought you guys were in Cali-"

"We came here to kick your ass!" Leeza and Poppie said in unison. The three girls were heading straight to Jack, nails and all but Bobby was holding them three back.

"Calm the fuck down" Bobby instructed as he had the girls in grasp. "Oh, feisty. I like it." He said as he eyes Poppie and made her blush.

"Auntiesh!" Matty ran into the room and hugged the three girls whose anger had vanished when they saw their favorite little person.

"MATTY!" The three girls said at once. Bobby let them go, knowing they wouldn't be violent with Matty's presence. The girls hugged Matty but still eyes Jack, as if to say 'You're not getting off the hook'.

xoxoxox

Jack looked down at the tombstone, he had not been back after her death. He was holding a white rose and laid it across her name.

"I know I haven't been back here," said Jack as he looked at her name carved into the tomb. "I feel kind of lost. Everything just happened so quickly and I blame myself everyday… Why can't I stop thinking about you? I've tried everything, and it just keeps coming back to you."

He searched for his deck in his pocket, finally getting the last cigarette out, sparking it with his other palm blocking the wind. He inhaled it with relief.

"I've been having dreams about you, all from the past." Jack started again. "I don't know whether it's the guilty conscience that I carry around with me or the fact that I've been a bad cunt towards you. Fuck… I don't know how to be a father, Ty. How am I going to take care of Matthew if I can't take care of me?"

Silence continued.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Way It Was**_

She saw him enter the room and thought this was her chance. "So, Bobby" Poppie addressed, lightly flirting with him. "You been a bad boy lately?"

"Now, why would you ask that?" Bobby smirked as he sat closely next to her, knowing very well where this conversation was leading to.

"Can't a girl just have a little bit of fun?" Poppie lingered her lips around Bobby's but quickly pulled away. Before anything could happen, Angel and Sofi walked into the room, joining them on the couch.

Poppie was feeling disappointed, with the fact that they couldn't flirt in front of them and the fact that she was always jealous of pretty girls. Sofi had made her uncomfortable, so she stood up and said, "Well, I'll be off. Back to my hotel to, uhh…" She paused and gave Bobby a look. "sleep"

She left the house and soon after Angel commented, "She's been hanging around a lot"

"She's too young for you, Bobby" Sofi butted in. "Robbing the cradle more like it."

"Look, Loca" Bobby started. "You're lucky you're a part of this family, otherwise your latin ass will be outside this very moment"

"Fuck yo-" Sofi said but was interrupted by Angel.

"Can you guys just get along man?" Angel said, looking at both of them. "How long has it been? And you guys still at it."

"Yeah, I'm off" Bobby said as he took the keys that were sitting on the table. "Don't wait up."

xoxoxox

"How long must I do this for?" The blonde woman asked in frustration, flicking her blonde hair away from her face.

"Miss, it's still not safe for you" The man in uniform informed her. "He will be looking for you, that's why we're keeping you safe. So he doesn't find you."

"Well, I can't keep hiding like this" the blonde woman said. "My family… I can't let him ruin my life!"

"They will be in danger, if you do anything drastic Miss." The other man in uniform said. "You agreed to this and there's no going back yet. Not till he's locked up for good."

"How long is that going to take!" The lady asked. "Will it be all my life? He's got money, he's got power. How can we beat that? How can I? I can't let him ruin my life again."

"That is why we're doing this" he told her. "To make sure he'll get locked up for good. So you can go back to your family. But for now, we can't let anything happen to you."

xoxoxox

_Ding Dong. _

She opened the door, revealing Bobby. "Still want a bit of fun?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"No" Poppie replied, Bobby's grin vanishing from his face. "I want a lot of fun, Mr Mercer. I want you." As she said that, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a heated moment, Bobby was quite rough on her but she didn't mind, it was the way she liked it.

Bobby literally ripped her buttoned shirt, revealing her naked skin. Sliding his hand up her skirt, making her moan as he touched her. She helped him take off his shirt and kissed him hard while she unbuckled his belt successfully.

She unzipped his pants and placed her heads between his legs. Bobby groaned. He grabbed onto her head and made her go deeper.

She turned around, still looking at him while she bent over and said. "Fuck me Bobby. Fuck me hard" She wiggled her ass.

"You know I will" assured Bobby, as he grabbed her behind and pounded her, making her cry out loud.

xoxoxox

Poppie laid there awake. What was she thinking? He was 14 years older than her. He's Bobby and has a bad reputation but she couldn't stay away from him. Something about him that makes her come back for more.

Bobby lay awake next to her, oblivious from her thoughts. What was he thinking? He shouldn't have came, she was only a kid compared to him. Bobby sat up on the bed and directed Poppie, "Last night was great"

"Yeah…" Poppie agreed. "I think I know where you're going with this"

"This can't happen again" Bobby stated.

"That's what you said the last time. And the other time. I've lost count" Poppie uttered.

"I can't help it, you're just too much younger for me" Bobby implied.

"You always say that Bobby. I'm freaken 19" Poppie said as a matter of fact. "You say it as if I'm a kid."

Bobby didn't say anything back.

"You want me and then you don't. What is it gonna be?" She gave him an ultimatum.

Bobby stood up putting his pants back on. "We, I can't" He finally told her.

Everytime he was around her, he was a different person. Almost a gentleman, except when they wanted each other. She brought the best in him, but he didn't like it because he wanted to be seen as the touch macho guy exterior.

"Bobby, don't go" Poppie pleaded. "Why do you always act weird after we have sex?"

He sighed, not knowing what to say.

"If you leave now, that's the end of us" Poppie informed. "Is that what you want?"

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" Bobby asked, getting angry. "I don't fucken need to answer to you. You're just another girl, another screw." He saw the hurt on her face. "This is the end. Get over it" He took all of his belongings and stormed out of her hotel room.

xoxoxox

Jack sat in his room, reading the letter over and over again hoping to finally understand what it meant. _All is not what it seems. _Even if he'd thought that she was still alive, no one will even consider it as a possibility.

He's been awake trying to forget about her. He tried sleeping with other girls, drugs, music. But everything just led back to her. He has been avoiding Matthew for a while now, trying to compress his existence. The girls were a great help, taking him off of his hands. Giving him some time, but Leeza wasn't happy.

He saw her standing overhead. "You know this isn't right" She said to him. "Stop avoiding your son. He's your son!"

"What do you know?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"What do I know?" Leeza asked back. "I know that you were a son of a bitch to her! She had been through so much and you treated her like shit. But she came back to see you, didn't she? Because you were hurt and you repaid her by ending her life-"

"I did not end her life!" Jack butted. "It wasn't my, it wasn't like that. I didn't ask her to come back. She hurt me but I still love her…"

Leeza felt bad for picking on him but had to make him realize that he can't abandon Matthew. "Remember you still have Matthew" She had her final say and left his room.

Jack understood why everyone was giving him shit but it just doesn't seem right to him. Everything was happening too fast.

"Jack, have you seen Nathan around?" Malty asked as she walked in, concerned. "I've been tryna call him but he's not answering…"

"Uhh" Jack thought as he thought about the conversation he had with the boys about Shelly. "I, uhh, don't know. At his place?"

"Why you stuttering, Jackie?" Malty questioned him, looking suspiciously. "Is there something I need to know about my man, you're not telling me?"

Oh, busted. "Nahh" Jack said trying to cover up. "I mean, I just don't wana say anything wrong when there isn't. You girls read us wrong."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Well, if I find out I'm going to kick both your asses. Just a warning now." Jack nodded as he played with the piece of paper in his hands.

"What's that? That you're fondling with?" Malty asked curiously.

"Nothing" Jack bluntly said.

She rolled her eyes. "Ohh, whatever."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A New Beginning…?**_

It's been a few months later, the past were left behind. Everyone was trying to move on with their lives, including Jack. Things continued just as they were stopped, lives were continued to live all except for Tyiona. Without her.

…

"Why do you keep pulling away from me?" The brunette girl bit her lip as she asked him, wanting to know the real reason for all the excuses she had to put up with recently. She knew he definitely had feelings for her but something was just holding him back. She thought she knew everything about him but what why was it so hard for him to show his true feelings? The fact that he has a son didn't get in the way of her wanting him, so what the problem?

"What do you mean?" Jack asked nervously, as he adjusted himself on the velvet cushion. Suddenly it was getting hot, he rolled up his sleeves revealing the word spares that were tattooed across his right arm.

"I tell you I'm falling for you and you just say okay?" She stated, tying her hair up to keep it from falling down her face. Her bright blue eyes stared straight at his.

"What do you want from me, Lana?" Jack questioned her, trying to talk things out before their relationship screws up. "I'm with you aren't i?"

"I know we're together and all" Lana began. "But it doesn't feel like we're both in this relationship. You're, you're just holding back. That's what it feels like anyways."

"I learnt not too take things too seriously because when you do that's when all the fun stops." Jack said seriously. "I don't want things to be magnified or looked at over and over."

She didn't quite understand his statement and took it the wrong way. "Fun? Fun? Is that what we're all about? Is that the only thing that you think about? Or want? You're unbelievable." Lana stood up and pointed to the door. "I want you to leave, please."

Jack stood up and tried to console her. "I didn't mean fun that way, babe" But she didn't want to listen. "I meant that we should enjoy our relationship, not spend all the times fighting. Is that what you want?" He looked down on her, placing his hands on her face looking straight in each others' eyes. All he wanted was for her to understand.

"I get what you're telling me but… It's hard to enjoy a relationship when I don't know what you're feeling." Lana confessed. "I don't know how you feel about me. You always leave me wondering and it drives me crazy sometimes."

Jack had a half smile and finally told her, "I like you, Lana." With that, he kissed her passionately just hoping she gets it. He wanted her to be assured that his feelings were true.

Over the few months that had passed, Jack tried to be someone else. Not someone entirely different, he just wanted to become what was appropriate. He was still with his band and all, been a great father to Matthew and was still in touch with his brothers, and of course he was still living at home, household consisted of Bobby, Angel, Sofi and Matthew.

…

"Can you both just stop tryna kill each other?" Poppie yelled at them both. The usual culprits were Bobby and Sofi. At it at each other frequently.

"She annoys the hell outta me!" Bobby exclaimed, making his point.

"Shutup, Bobby!" Sofi yelled back.

Poppie saw as Angel was approaching them in the kitchen. "Angel, why don't you take Sofi to the bedroom and I get this one outta the way so War World 3 doesn't begin?"

"Yeah, for sure. I was tryna sleep before man. All I can hear is all this noise" Angel said as he led steamed up Sofi upstairs.

Poppie put both her hands on her hips and looked at Bobby. "Do you have feelings for her? Is that what all this fighting is about? I think you guys should get it over and done with." She was dead serious, they still fight after all this time, and there must be a real reason behind this.

"You gotta be joking me" Bobby muttered. "What's wrong with you? I would never do that to my brother, man." He walked off and shrugged off the idea that she claimed.

"Don't walk away from me!" Poppie instructed.

Bobby turned around and asked with a sheepish voice. "What? What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"Argh!" Poppie said, frustrated. "Talking to you is like talking to a freaken brick wall. At least I get looked at by the fucken bricks." She grabbed her jacket from the hangers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked as he watched her put her jacket on.

Poppie headed towards the door and before she turned the doorknob. "You can sleep by yourself or with whoever you want. Do whatever you like Bobby. You're so bloody stubborn."

Bobby grabbed her arm. "Don't leave" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please" He did really mean it though. Bobby was attached to her, he found someone that could put up with his shit and really did care for her after the torments he put her through.

He picked her up and hugged her with all his might. "I-lo-uhh… let's go upstairs" He said nervously as he was about to blurt what he wanted to tell her for ages but instead changed his words.

"Awww, my teddy bear" Poppie eagerly said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Hey, don't do that" Bobby warned her jokingly.

…

Malty stood there with ultimate shock. She shook her head, feeling angry and devastated. Her heart was literally breaking into pieces.

"The baby...?" She asked her boyfriend, her voice shaking, urging the words to come out. "You're the father?"

He saw the look on her face and hated it, he shouldn't of told her. "Babe, that happened in the past. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to tell you but I didn't want to lie." Nathan told her, trying to patch things up, trying to prevent what was seen ahead. "I love you, Malty. I really do."

"What's going to happen?" Malty sobbed, her eyes were red from crying. "We were going to get married, Nate. We were going to have a family…"

"We will do all that stuff, hun" He confirmed, holding her hands to assure her that everything was going to turn out fine. "We're going to have a future together no matter what."

"No. I can't have that future with you. You cheated on me!" Malty decided. "You've got a family now. I can't" She took off her engagement ring he proposed her with. "You've made your choice and these are the cards you have to deal with." She placed it in his hand.

"Emma, I love you. I want to marry you." Nathan pleaded, trying to change back her mind.

"Don't call me Emma." Malty instructed. "I need time from this okay? I need time."

…

The three girls sat next to each other, filling in each other with the latest.

"I can't believe it" Both Poppie and Leeza said.

"I know" Malty agreed. "Me too."

"I wish Ty was here" Leeza blurted. "Everything will be much different. She would knock some sense into us"

"Yeah" Poppie uttered.

"I'm leaving" confessed Malty. "I mean, we're not continuing with the band are we? We haven't done anything for ages since Ty. I just don't think there's anything for me here. I'm going back." Malty looked at the girls, waiting to hear what they have to say.

"What about us!" Poppie asked prudely.

"You have Bobby!" Malty exclaimed which made her shut up.

"Oh, and what about me?" Leeza asked, knowing there was no answer to this.

"You've got a part of your family here and amongst these guys too" Malty said. "Besides, I miss Australia. It's probably time to head down there."

The other two girls were silent. They had never been separated ever since they came overseas. They were always with each other. Now, one by one. First was Ty and now Malty wanted to leave.

"It's not forever" Malty added. "I'll be back to catch up"

"You know, we'll miss you." Stated Leeza.

"You, too" Malty said and hugged her two best friends. "Just don't tell him."


	13. Chapter 13

**_All Good Things Must Come To an End_**

_It's been a year now;_

_Jack is in a committed relationship with Lana. She shares a great bond with him and Matthew, almost like family. Matthew has accepted that his mother is long gone and has taken Lana in as his mother, which surprised Jack but deep down he didn't want his son calling Lana 'Mum'. He thought Matthew would forget about his real mother. Why was he feeling that? Was it normal to think that? Jack always tries to find little reasons to pull him away from the relationship he had. Lana was always persistent and understanding with him. She put up a great deal of fights to keep him._

_Nathan was devastated when Malty left, he went overseas trying to find her with no help from the girls he had to find Malty from what he remembered about her stories about places in Australia._

_Poppie and Bobby aren't together, like Lana, she's trying to win his heart over but he makes it hard for her. It's like a game of cat and mouse. He's the same ol' Bobby when it comes to crime and been the macho guy, that always get in between._

…

The blonde woman sat amongst other people in the court and waited aimlessly.

"On the account of attempted murder, we find the defendant guilty" The juror standing up told everyone. "On the account of Murder One, we find the defendant guilty."

The blonde woman sighed with great relief.

She turned to the officer next to her, who had been with her all the way. "Is it all over?"

"Yes it is Ma'am. Finally." The officer said. She closed her eyes and felt the happiness fill inside her. "It's safe now. You can go back to your family."

The lady smiled, waiting for this day to come. And it has.

"Finally." She said one last time before leaving the court room, looking at him for the last time. The man was going to be in jail for a long time.

…

_September 3rd_

Lana led Jack into his room, looking at him with her fake puppy dog eyes. She sat on his lap, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Lucciardos?" Jack asked trying to pronounce the word properly. "I don't think so."

"Jackieee!" Lana whined. "Pleaseee! It's your birthday, we have to celebrate it."

"Yea, celebrate it." Jack said seriously, looking at her closely. "But why in a fancy restaurant?"

"Yeah, it won't be boring. OH OH! They've got music there." Lana bargained with Jack, trying to make him say yes.

"What kind of music?" Jack asked.

"Well, uhm, there's a pianist" Lana told him innocently. "And! Oh! Someone will be singing."

"OHHHH, how exciting!" Jack said sarcastically. "NO!"

"Baby, come on" Lana teased him with a kiss. "Don't you want your present from me?" She seductively unbuttoned her shirt and made his eyes wide like a little fat boy in a candy store.

"Okay, okay" Jack finally agreeing to go to a snobby restaurant.

Lana had a huge grin and said, "Good! Because I already made reservations! Everyone will be there."

Jack nodded. "So, now that I finally agreed… Do I, uhh, get my present now?" Jack raised one of his eyebrows, Lana knowing what he was implying. "With Matthew at Jerry's house, I think we can have time for you know what…"

"Ahuh" Lana nodding, she got off his lap and headed towards the door. She turned around and asked, "Shower?"

…

Daniela, Amelia and Matthew were playing tiggy in front of the house while Jerry and Camille watched on from the steps.

Not far from the house, the blonde woman with sunglasses sat in her car watching them play. She smiled with tears running down her face. She hasn't seen them for over a year. How was she going to reveal herself? How would they feel? As thoughts were circulating inside her head, a figure outside her driver's side door had startled her.

"What the fuck you doing lady?" The man outside the car asked, assuming she was stalking his family across the street.

She recognized the voice, it was Bobby. 'Uh-oh' She thought. 'Busted.'

"What the hell are you doing? You're fucken lucky I-" Bobby warned.

"Shutup, Bobby!" Exclaimed the woman. "Get in the bloody car!"

Bobby stood there, confused, somehow the voice seemed familiar so he did what the woman told him and went in. He wanted to find out what the hell was going on.

She took off her sunnies and smiled at him. "Hey Bobby, how you doing?"

"T-T-Tyiona?" Bobby asked in awe. He was definitely shocked, she had a lot to answer for. "What the fuck is going on? What – aren't you meant to be dead?"

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Tyiona tried to joke.

"You look so different, was hard to recognize you" Bobby stated, just checking her out. "You colored your hair to blonde? Looks hot on you."

Tyiona blushed, knowing Bobby hardly gives any good compliments. "Thankyou"

"Back to my question" Bobby ordered. "What the hell is going on? Did you have a fake death? What the fuck! I can't get my head around this."

"Calm down, man. People are gonna see us!" Tyiona instructed him, not wanting attention from the ongoing pedestrians walking on the footpath. "Look, I'll explain it to ya."

"You have a lot to explain, not only to me but to everyone. You know that, it's not gonna be easy now." Bobby said sternly.

She nodded. "I had to fake my own death but I had help from the police. The real reason why I came back with Matty is because I needed him in a safe place which was with you guys."

"Help from the pigs? What the hell happened?" Bobby interrupted, just questions after questions popped into mind.

"Will ya just let me finish?" Tyiona said in frustration. "You remember Michael? Well he was very possessive with me when I tried to get away from him when I was pregnant with Matthew. I also found out things he did when he went on his trips. I just got freaked out and I tried to get away from him and he found out and he tried to kill me. I was too scared to testify against him so I was under witness protection and I had to fake my death, so Michael would think I was dead. It's complicated I know…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bobby asked in confusion. "We could of helped."

"Exactly." Tyiona said. "I knew if I told youse, you guys would interfere and you would have wrecked the case. I couldn't take the chance of any of you guys getting hurt. You have to understand that. Knowing you Mercers, you would of killed him."

"Ty, I didn't know what he put you through. We just thought that he was over and done with." Bobby told her.

She looked back over where her son was playing. "It doesn't matter now. All it matters is I can be with Matthew now, I know it's going to be a huge shock but I'll have to work a way around this. Shit."

"Shit, Ty. Of course it's gonna be a huge shock" Bobby agreed. "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw ya. Oh. You do know that a lot has since you "died"."

"Yeah it was to be expected" Tyiona said as she looked back at Bobby. "What? What is that look for?"

"Uhh," Bobby began as he nervously strummed his fingers on the dashboard. "Jack has moved on. I mean his got a girlfriend and the three of them are getting along great."

"Three of them?" Tyiona wondered. "M-M-atthew?" She let out a loud sigh. "I guess I can't be selfish and have everything worked out perfectly for me to continue my life. So much for a surprise birthday visit for Jack."

"I'll help you get rid of her, if you want" Bobby suggested, he never liked Lana, she was possessive over Jack and wasn't a good role model for Matthew. At least that's what he thought. "I'll pick her over you anyday."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you" Tyiona thanked. "But I'm not going to do that to Jack and her. All I want is my baby back."

"Well, I know what their doing for his birthday. Maybe you can reveal yourself then, and get her worked up Tyiona styles." Bobby said with an evil grin. "I really don't like her. What do you say, Little Ty? Come back with style? I won't tell anyone til you show up tonight."

"Are you serious?" Ty asked. "Where are they having it?"

"At some shnobby restaurant that Lana chose, Lucciardo's" Bobby said. "You know it all seems perfect, they've got a pianist and you can sing. You'll shock the shits outta people."

"That's a good plan" Tyiona thought about it. "But I don't want anyone to have a heart attack."

_**From the writer;**_

_**I know I've rushed things but I can't wait for the reveal!**_

_**I didn't know how to properly write it but this would do?**_

_**What do you think? What do you want to happen? Email or review to let me know!**_

_**xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Birthday**_

"I am not wearing a tuxedo," Jack stated, as he fumbled in front of the mirror in the bathroom, trying to work out the tie around his shirt collar. "I look like a fuken turd. Honestly, I'm not wearing this. Why can't I just wear whatever I want to wear?"

"Jackie, you look handsome!" Lana said, adoring how he looked so cute yet masculine. She stood behind him and placed both of her hands in front, helping out with the tie. "You look fine, baby. You'll have to get used to it and besides you're gonna look outta place." "There you go." She said as she fixed the tie.

Jack glared at her after what she said. 'Outta place?' She was trying to change him to someone completely different and Jack was aware of it but went along because maybe a small change couldn't hurt. "Lana" Jack said seriously. "Do you love me?"

"Jack" Lana said back. "Yes. Of course I do." She gave him a 'why did you ask that question' look.

"Why do you love me?" Jack asked again, not really knowing why she did. They've said it to each other numerous times, but the reason hasn't been explored.

"I love you" Lana started. "Because… I just do." She placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him from behind.

'What does that mean?' Jack thought to himself. He has been doing a lot of thinking but just doesn't want to make the wrong mistake again.

"Whoa!" Lana exclaimed as she complimented the two figures joining them in the bathroom, no other than Angel and Sofi. "Someone's looking damn hot!" She was referring to Sofi, who was wearing a black halter top revealing her cleavage and a long black with white stripes diagonally at the edge of the skirt.

"Thanks, Babydoll" Angel joked, knowing she was complimenting his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Why can't you use the other bathroom?" Jack asked as he was ready to leave the over-crowded bathroom.

"Because Bighead" Angel teased. "Bobby's in there. God knows what the hell he's doing in there."

Lana and Sofi both laughed hysterically. "I wonder if his wearing a suit!" Sofi exclaimed excitedly, knowing she would give him a lot of shit. Has anyone seen Bobby in a suit before? Exactly. That's what would make it so much fun to tease him about.

…

"Matthew, come here" Bobby directed him and he did as he was told. The little boy stood in front of Bobby as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you still remember your mummy? Not Lana mummy, you're real mum?"

Matthew stared at him, nodding. "Yesh. I will neber forget about her."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you call Lana, mummy?" Bobby asked, hoping not to push it too far.

"Becosh she told me too." Matthew replied as he was fascinated with his own fingers, twinkling each little ones.

"Do you miss your mummy?" Bobby asked, knowing right away it was the stupidest question to ask.

"YESH!" Matthew yelled getting frustrated with his questions. "Why?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Bobby said, smiling.

"MMMMMMMMMMM. Yesh!" Matthew exclaimed with a cheeky smirk, identical to his father's.

…

Bobby, Jack, Jerry, Angel, Camille, Sofi, Lana, Poppie, Matthew, Daniela and Amelia entered Lucciardos and were greeted by a staff.

"Yes, we have a reservation under the name of Mercer" Lana stepped forward, telling the staff.

"Oh, yes. Right away" The staff led them to their long table not too far from the stage where the piano was. No sign of the pianist and other surprise.

Bobby was more excited than Jack was and everyone took notice. "What's up your arse?" Lana asked. "Never knew how much you liked been in a suit."

Bobby winked at Matthew, both sharing a secret surprise neither of them want to ruin. "Don't worry, baby. You'll see why I'm so excited." Lana looked at him blankly, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"I appreciate it if you don't call my girlfriend your baby" Jack warned.

"Chill, little brother." Bobby assured him. "I don't want her." Lana mouthed him of in silent, implicating Bobby doing the same thing back.

The waiter came around and gave them all each a menu and specials for tonight. They were all (except Bobby and the children), engrossed in their menus and didn't pay attention as the pianist introduced himself and a special guest, who would be singing.

Tyiona stepped on the stage, wearing a beautiful sequined silver corset top dress, with a slit from the bottom to nearby thigh area. The pianist started playing, while Tyiona introduced.

"This song is for a very special, uhhh, lover. I hope he has a good birthday tonight"

_**Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care**_

_**When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear**_

Jack turned his focus away from the menu and to the girl on stage. 'Who is this blonde girl?' Jack thought to himself, wondering why she doesn't look familiar. He assumed she was addressing it to someone else who probably has the same birthday as him. It was a possibility; there were a lot of people in this big restaurant. So he brushed it off, but still watched the girl on stage. Her voice sounded familiar, something he hadn't heard for a while but it still hasn't clicked. Bobby was staring at his little brother and was frustrated because he doesn't know yet. 'Bloody fairy' Bobby thought to himself. Everyone else was still looking at their menus.

**_Everybody's got the fever that is something you all know_**

_**Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.**_

_**Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.**_

_**Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night**_

_**I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right**_

Matthew leant over Bobby's way and whispered in his ear. "Is that mummy?"

Bobby nodded, resulted in Matthew jumping in his seat with great excitement. "MUMMY!"

"Shit" Bobby cursed to himself. "Shhhhh" Now everyone's attention were on them two.

"Yes, Matthew?" Lana asked, not knowing he was talking about his real mother.

"NOT YOU!" Matthew said harshly. "MY MUMMYY!"

"You're mummy?" Camille asked in confusion.

"Yesh!" Matthew yelled. "Obah there!" With that, he pointed towards Tyiona on the stage.

_**He gives me fever - when i kiss him, fever if you live and learn**_

_**Fever - till i sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.**_

_**What a lovely way to burn.**_

**_What a lovely way to burn…_**

Everyone was shocked and confused but they didn't really believe Matthew. What would he know?

"Matty, mummy's gone. That lady is not mummy" Jack told his son.

"She is!" Matthew yelled in disbelief. "Unkie Bobby said sho!" Now everyone's eyes were set on Bobby, making him uneasy on the spot.

Poppie stood up, astonished to the accusation. "No way, I think I would recognize my own Ty." She walked towards the stage to take a closer look at this supposed Tyiona.

"Oh. My. God!" Poppie squealed in excitement and disbelief. Tyiona had finished her song and knew what was going on at that moment. She went off the stage and gave Poppie the biggest hug. "You always knew how to perform in style. OH MY GOD! Aren't you dead!"

"I'll tell you all about it later, Poppie" Tyiona told her friend. "Everyone's looking at us. Shit. I'm nervous."

"Who cares!" Poppie yelled as she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her across the room to their table.

"Can you guys believe it!" Poppied asked, excitedly. "She's alive!"

Tyiona stood there nervously. "Uhh, surprise?"

Nearly everyone on their table, jaws' were all the way on the ground, especially Jack's. His heart was beating fast and he thought he was losing it.

"Mummy!" Matthew yelled to his mum as he jumped on her giving her kisses all over her face. Tyiona laughed and hugged her son, showing how much she had missed him. She looked at Bobby, confirm him to fill them in on what happened, before she walked outside still holding her son. "I've missed you so much baby. I'm sure Uncle Bobby told you why I left, yeah?"

Matty nodded. "I love you mum and I forgib you for been away. Now will you forgib me?" Her son asked him, afraid of what she would say.

"Forgive you for what baby?" Tyiona asked in confusion.

"For calling Lana mummy" Matthew looked down as he told her.

She lifted her son's face, making sure she was looking at him directly in his eyes. "I forgive you. Don't worry about that, it doesn't matter. I love you and everything is okay from now on." They both smiled at each other, not caring what or who were surrounding them.

Jack stood up still shocked, he followed Tyiona outside. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You think you can come back and everything will be okay!"

"Jack, calm down please" Tyiona pleaded, not wanting their reunion to be chaotic as always. "I've missed you too, Jack."

"If you didn't know, I'm seeing someone now" Jack stated.

"Oh, I'm happy for you Jack but how's that gotta do with the fact that you've been thinking about me and wishing she was me?" Tyiona said confidently, as she stepped closer to him. "You can't deny what's hiding inside."

"Why do you do this?" Jack asked, not believing how she was acting. "You can't just come back like this--"

"What? You don't miss me?" Tyiona asked.

"You don't think!" Jack accused. "Look at the way you just came back! Always wanting attention, you're still the same you."

Tyiona looked at him with shock, she hadn't thought he was going to react this way. She thought he would be happy to see her.

"Okay" Tyiona gave up. "By the way, I only did this. I only wanted this attention because we've wasted so many times already. I just didn't want to waste anymore fighting for you off of that Lana girl. But I guess you've found your calling now huh Jack?"

She was still holding Matty in her arms and started walking off to the car park. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Jack asked, walking after her. She looked behind her and said, "I'm leaving with Matty." With that, Jack ran after her, not letting her go with his son.

He caught up and stood in front of her blocking the way whichever she tried to go. "What are you doing?" Tyiona asked. "Can you get out of my way?"

"No, not until you give Matthew to me" Jack warned.

"What? His my son!" Tyiona yelled. "Now get out of my way!"

"He's my son too!" Jack yelled back, getting angrier. "Where the fuck were you, huh!"

"Where was I?" Tyiona asked rhetorically. "It was just one year! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU FOR TWO AND A FREAKEN HALF OF HIS LIFE!" She tried to push him aside with her free hand. "Why are you making this so hard? Go back to your dinner. GO back to your life, Jack. Pretend, we never happened to you. Isn't that what you wished for?"

This time he let her pass, he stood there not knowing what to do. He turned around to see her walking off and before he tried to stop himself, blurted. "I love you, Ty."

Tyiona stopped walking. "Mummy" Matthew whispered in her ear. "Daddy said he loves you!"

Tyiona smiled and turned to face Jack. "Now isn't that a better greeting?" She half jokingly said.

"Jack! Jack!" a distant yell was heard. Both Jack and Tyiona looked and saw who it was from.

"I'll talk to you later, Jack" Tyiona farewelled for the night. "Let me have the night with Matthew and you with your family." She stepped closer to him and kissed him on the lips, making Matthew giggling loudly, which broke the kiss apart. "Happy Birthday, Jack."

"Wait!" Jack said as he grabbed her hand. "Where are you staying at?"

"Where I always stay, Jackie" Tyiona replied. He knew she meant Holiday Inn. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too." Jack said finally.

_From the writer;_

_Any comments? Questions? Reviews?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**What Is There To Tell?**_

"I've missed you so much baby!" Tyiona told her son once more as they entered her room, which overlooked the towns. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to order something?"

"Yesh! Can I hab ice-cream?" Matthew asked eagerly, eyes wide open.

"No, only after you eat a proper meal" Tyiona instructed. "You don't want to have a tummy ache do you?"

He sighed loudly on purpose. "Nooo…"

The room was quite messy, with her luggage lying about and notebooks, magazines flipped everywhere on the coffee table. She didn't have time to clean up, actually was too excited to do so.

Tyiona picked up the cordless phone on the desk and dialed for room service, paying attention to her son who was busy doodling in his drawing book. She smiled at him, not believing she was away from him for such a long time. He had grown taller, obviously inheriting his father's height. He looked so much like Jack now, and her heart was happier than ever.

"Oh yes, this is room 1001." Tyiona spoke on the phone. "Can I please have two of the four stacked of pancakes with strawberry, cream and maple syrup please?" As she said that, Matty looked at her wide eyed. He loved pancakes, a dab of drool slipped from his mouth. He looked at his mother all excited. "That would be all for now. Oh and you please get me your finest wine. Thank you, if there is anything else, I will call back. Thank you."

"Mummy, you're da best!" Matty commented. Tyiona laughed and said back, "I know."

…

Lana pulled Jack alongside before they entered the restaurant, not believing the intense commotion she was feeling about the fact that her boyfriend's ex, the mother of his child is alive and back.

Lana had witnessed the kiss they both shared outside before she decided to call out Jack's name to prevent anything from happening any further. She's not going to give up on him to her, without one hell of a fight.

"Jack" Lana said, worrying. "W-w-hat's going to happen to us? Are you?" She stopped and took a big breath before she started again. "Are you going back to her?" Jack stood there not knowing what to say, he didn't even know himself. The kiss, the confession, happened all too fast. He didn't really understand what was the situation was, about Tyiona, why she had left and now this. It was all too much take in and what a drama! Like he needed it on his birthday!

"I don't know…" Jack said looking away from her, brushing his fingers through his hair. "No, don't be silly. Let's just go back to dinner okay?"

Before Jack was about to walk away, Lana pulled him back to her. "I don't want to lose you, Jack." She looked up at him, wanting to figure out if it were the same. He stared back at her, showing signs that he obviously didn't know.

"You won't" Jack lied. He really didn't know what to do up to this point.

…

Poppie stood in the corner, away from the noisy area, talking to Leeza on the other line of her cell phone. "Oh my god, Leeza" Poppie yelled into the cell phone excitedly. "TYIONA IS BACK AND THIS IS NO JOKE. I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER BUT SHE IS ALIVE!" Poppie moved her cell away form her ear because of all Leeza's screaming. After she had finished explaining to her over-joyed and shocked friend she joined the others at the table.

Poppie sat down next to Bobby and squeezed his leg, making him look at her annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Poppie whispered into his ear.

"Because I wanted to make it a surprise. I mean, Tyiona did" Bobby said casually, making Lana feeling uneasy.

Everybody was chattering amongst themselves, still not believing it.

"So she's a Popo or something?" Angel asked, confused still.

"No, Jarhead!" Bobby defended, not wanting to think that. "She was just under witness protection from the fucker, Michael."

"Still, she could have said something to someone." Lana stated, trying to point out Tyiona been the bad guy.

"What the hell does that mean?" Poppie asked getting angry.

"What it means, Poppie" Lana said cockishly. "She could of told someone. Not fake her death and a year later expect when she comes back that **_everything _**would be as they were. Everyone has moved on, past her "death" and now she comes back and just ruins everything."

Jack sat there silently, not interfering or adding his two cents.

"You selfish bitch!" Poppie stood up as she threw her napkin at Lana. "She did it for her son, to get a bad guy put away. You are a pathetic human being." Poppie walked out with Bobby following her behind, before he left he said, "Was well said."

Lana had quite a shock look on her face and looked at Jack waiting for him to defend her, but he didn't. He's had enough of this.

…

_Knock on the door._

"That must be room service" Tyiona told Matthew as headed towards the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yesh!" Matty yelled, eyes still focused on the television, he was watching The Simpsons. "Pancakes! Yum!"

Tyiona just smiled, she missed been a mum. Days that passed, she dreaded waiting, hiding away from him. She was so glad that he would be gone for good.

Tyiona opened the door, still in her thoughts not realizing it wasn't room service.

No other than, Jack. I wish he was on my front door! squeals or in my bed. LOL shhh pretend i didn't say that!

_From the writer;_

_What do you think of this chapter? I'm sorry it's short, I'm way too excited that Tyiona is back and I have no more ideas._

_I also want opinions on:_

_Who should Jack end up with? Lana or Tyiona?_

_Who should Tyiona end up with? Jack or Bobby? (Yes, I am thinking about that! Please don't hurt me!)_

_What would you want Jack to do?_

_I want to say thank you to the following;_

_Mart7; you have been such a great, loyal reader for my fan fic. I love you! Lolls_

_SarcasticRockinLC; you too have been great, I appreciate your reviews! I hope you've stopped chaking and squealing coz this chapter is boring! What do you mean by, you have no idea what I'm doing? Lana die? I don't know about that yet -_

_Nelle07; I think Matty is now 3 ½ years old. Of course, I need Lana to complicate things!_

_VivienLeigh17; Yeah I tried making Matty cute, but I have no idea how 3 year olds act. lol_


	16. Chapter 16

1**_What is Love? Baby Don't Hurt Me…_**

"Hey" Tyiona said, stunned. "I didn't- I wasn't expecting you…" Looking at Jack as he stood outside, nervously. She had just realized what she was wearing, when she arrived back at her hotel room, she had changed into her short shorts pjs and a tiny top. Something she never wore around Jack before _(;) mwuahahaha)_

"Who were you expecting then, huh?" Jack teased, looking at her seductively. "So…" Tyiona looked at him funnily. "Can I come in?" She reacted quickly, thinking he must have noticed the way she was looking at him. It was only a few hours ago that they saw each other, but Tyiona thought he was as handsome as ever.

"Oh yeah, come in" Tyiona said. "I must be jet lagged." 'What the hell?' Tyiona thought to herself. 'Jet lagged?' She shook her thoughts away and focused on Jack. "What are you doing here? Dinner must have gone quick."

"You know why I'm here" Jack told her, as he stood closer making her stare into his intense blue eyes. Before she could say anything, he pulled her hard towards him. Kissing her like there was no tomorrow. All the passion, all the time lost was replaced by that moment, most precious kiss they shared once again. They were both taken a back. _(I've heard that kinda phrasing before, but I don't know if it's right. Don't mind me, continue reading please)_

"Daddy!" Matthew yelled and ran towards his parents, joining the huddle.

There was another knock on the door.

"That better be the food coming!" Tyiona stated as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry!"

Jack settled himself in the hotel room, joining Matthew on the couch watching pay tv. Tyiona opened the door revealing a not too young boy dressed in a red uniform and a silly hat. He was pulling a tray along with him into the room, obvious fact that he must be the waiter/bus boy.

Tyiona later thanked him and tipped him a god sum of money.

"Pancakes anyone?" Tyiona asked as she lifted the hood off of the plate, revealing freshly cooked plumped pancakes. "Yum."

Jack stood up from the couch and went to help Tyiona with the plates and trays. "Oh, it's okay I can handle this" Tyiona told Jack. "You can open up the wine if you like."

"Sure" Jack said, getting a hold of the white wine from the cool bucket filled with ice. He picked up the two wine glasses and started filling it up. "By the way, you look really hot. The blonde hair's a bonus."

Tyiona laughed. "Don't try to smooth talk me, Mr Mercer" She now felt embarrassed, blushing on the spot. They have a child together and she still gets embarrassed around him. OH! She placed whipped cream and bits of strawberry on a pancake slice and fed it to Jack. "How does that taste?"

"Mmmmm" Jack mumbled as his mouth was still filled with cream/pancake. Without thinking he grabbed Tyiona pulling her in for a kiss, making her taste his mouth. Tyiona didn't complain and continued kissing him back, till Matty of course interrupted.

"Can I hab some pankcakes too?" Matthew asked, eyes still glued on the television. Luckily he hadn't witnessed what his parents were doing.

Tyiona freed herself from Jack's grasp, picking up Matty's plate of pancakes. She sat next to him, facing him trying to get his attention. "Matty" She said. "Do you want me to feed it to you?"

Matty looked at his mum, shocked that she would ask such a question. "Mummy!" He stated. "I can feed myshelf! I'm thwee and a half!" Tyiona shot back a fake shocked impression.

"Sorry, baby" She apologized. "I forgot." She turned back to Jack and accused. "Look what you did to my son, he's a couch potato. Just what you used to be, remember Jackie?"

Jack laughed, joining her on the couch handing her, her wine glass. "Cheers" They both said to each other. All three of them sat there, enjoying the silence together.

…

"As much as I want to go see her" Poppie stated to Bobby as she walked alongside him on the streets back to her car. "I know for a fact that Jack is over there at the moment. Let's just leave them alone, let them have their quality family time."

"Shit," Bobby cursed. "They have plenty of time to do that. Besides, I'm family."

"Anyways," Poppie said, trying to change to subject to them two. "How about we go off for a quick adventure?" She stopped him on his tracks and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just you.and.me."

Bobby took this as an invitation to grab her, which resulted with a wrong impression. "Not like that!" Poppie exclaimed. "You always have a one track mind."

"Well, what the hell do you mean then?" Bobby asked getting annoyed, continued walking on.

She walked after him and replied, "I meant for a romantic walk or something."

"We're walking now" Bobby said in a smart arse tone.

"Ha.ha" Poppie said dull-ly (_you know what I mean? Dull? Like a dull tonish voice. I just forgot. I suck! Anyways, continue reading please!) _"I said, or something."

They were soon nearby her car and she was getting frustrated because he hadn't gotten her hint or anything else for the matter. They both got into the car and Bobby notices she didn't look too happy.

"Whats up now?" Bobby asked in a careless tone, which made her even angrier.

"Nothing" She plainly said as she put the key in the ignition and started it.

Bobby gave an obvious loud sigh. "Just tell me. Don't complicate things please. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

Poppie glared at him. "No thanks. After what you did to your car, you're not going to be driving mine." She didn't want to talk about the other thing but later driving through minutes of silence she blurted, "What's happening with us?" Knowing exactly what she was getting back.

Bobby was a straight forward guy, but as much as he didn't want to commit to one girl. He didn't want to hurt her either, he liked having her around. "What do you want to happen to us?" Bobby asked as he shrugged his shoulders, obvious stating the facts that he doesn't know or care. "I thought we talked about this already. I knew we shouldn't have done the "system"." Earlier on in their non/so called relationship, they had made rules. They weren't an official couple, just frequently seeing each other and thought that they had made a system which would work. Poppie only agreed because she wanted to be with Bobby even if these ways made her feel cheap.

"I really like you, Bobby" Poppie confessed. "I just don't understand why you're making it so hard. We've been fucking around for most of the year, what do you want?"

"Shit!" Bobby exclaimed. "I knew it wouldn't work out for long. You chicks always want more. Fucken hell, Poppie. We had a good thing going on but you keep asking for more."

"Asking for more!" Poppie yelled in anger. "I want you, Bobby! I'm sick of this shit, sick of your rules. Noone can put up with your shit better than me!"

"You've got me!" Bobby yelled back.

They continued the drive with silence, till they were in front of Bobby's house.

She sat in her seat still, before Bobby was about to get out of the car, she told him. "I've had enough. I'm not going to wait another year for you. It'll just be harder to let you go."

He didn't say anything back but slammed the passenger door hard. Poppie wanted to yell out to him, wanting to take back what she said but it was too late.

…

Lana sat in her convertible, dialing Jack's number. No answer.

She was pissed off and she definitely knew where he was.

…

_From the writer;_

_I am really bad at describing scenes or feelings. I suck at writing but when it comes to sexual things I write it awesome but I can't put any of it in this… lol I have a dirty mind, a very dirty mind and it all includes garrett. Bite me!_

_**Mart7**; you know what's going to happen! Bobby and Lana will end up at the hotel and they will have a foursome! Hahaha oh.. matty would be watching tv in the other room while they are in the bedroom! ;) muahahah_

_**SarcasticRockinLC**; in that bit I made jack kissed Tyiona while he had creamy pancakes in his mouth dr0ols lol I want drama too!_

_**Nelle07**; I haven't really described Lana have i? I totally suck -.- yeah she's a controlling bitch, but I would be too! I haven't really decided about the Tyiona and Bobby thing… yet._

_**VivienLeigh17**; yes drama! Totally need that. I am actually thinking about the bobby ty thing. But still not quite sure. Must read on to find out! Hehehe )_

_**Youngnhoplessgurl**; hey jen! Finally! Glad you liked it! Read on! Woooo_

_Hey, just would like to thank all of youse who have been reading it. Thank you. Your reviews/opinions keep me going!_

_xoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Between Love**_

Jerry sat down on the seat in the kitchen room of his house, in front of Angel discussing about the night's event. "I can't believe it though, Angel" Jerry said, concerned. "Somehow it doesn't make sense." Been the thinker of the family, he occasionally over-analyzed things. Thoroughly.

"It makes sense to me" Angel said, not knowing why his brother didn't understand.

Jerry shook his head. "It's coz you're a dope!" He insulted, Angel just didn't understand him. "If Jack meant so much to her, why didn't she at least tell him about it? Jack's great at keeping secrets." Referring on how well his kept his past hidden. "I am happy she's not dead but the pretentious of it." Jerry added. "Jack and Lana are gonna go through a hard time."

"It's up to our little brother now." Angel said.

…

_Bobby goes home, thinking he was home alone, finds Sofi there waiting for Angel to get back from Jerry's. They have their usual spat and suddenly they kissed. It was bound to happen!_

…

Matthew was soon fast asleep in the bedroom while Jack and Tyiona were in the living room drinking beers this time. Tyiona sat there obviously to him that she was drunk, her face all red, smiling like an idiot and can't keep still. He had a gulp of his beer and froth appeared on top of his lip, she gushed. This was all too familiar to her and she couldn't help but laugh hysterically. As she went closer, she asked him. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Jack nodded sheepishly. "Part of it happened like this" She placed her hand on his face, using her thumb to wipe off the froth, kissing him sweetly after.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Jack had a smirk on his face and stated. "I don't remember that part." Tyiona lightly hit him.

"You're a dick" She commented and poked her tongue out at him. The moment was as interrupted by Tyiona's cell phone, ringing. "Hello?" She answered the phone as she tried to stay still and quickly her face expression changed. She gave him an apologetic smile, getting up from where she was and headed outside to the balcony, sliding the door closed only slighty.

Jack found her behavior odd. He knew it had been just a year and things had changed but this made him curious. He stayed where he was and waited for her to come back inside.

Jack 'overheard' Tyiona saying, "I can't talk about this right now!" She turned around to look overhead the view, adjusting her voice volume down hoping Jack wouldn't hear the conversation. "I understand" Tyiona complied. "Look! I was supposed to be dead. They can't just adjust from that quickly, do you understand that? I need more time I can't push it, they will get suspicious. What the fuck do you think will happen if they fin---" She paused because she had been cut off by the person from the other line. "Yes, okay… Look, I gotta go. I'm with Jack. You'll hear from me." The conversation was over and Tyiona was hesitant to go back in. What a mood breaker.

She had to go back in, otherwise Jack will be suspicious of her. "The view outside is nice." Tyiona told Jack.

"The view I have here is nice too." Jack said looking at her, pulling her closer to him on the couch. "Even better."

"You always know what to say best" Tyiona teased. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hands playing, twirling on his right palm. Touching, feeling his skin.

"So who was that?" Jack asked casually as he stared straight at the television.

"O-hh" Tyiona stuttered. "It was nothing. Nothing to worry about." She hated lying to him but she had to.

"It didn't seem like it from here" Jack told her. She turned around and looked at him, not knowing what parts of the conversation he heard. "Ty, no more secrets _please_" He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "So who was it?" He asked her once again, staring at her wondering why she wasn't been upfront. He knew something was up, otherwise she would have told him already.

"What happened to Sweet?" Tyiona asked trying to change the subject.

Jack continued staring at her. "He's been fixed. Why you ask?"

"Curious" Tyiona said and changed her tone. "The father of my child nearly died because of that bastard. I think I have the right to ask."

Jack smirked and started tickling her. "_Argggh!_"Tyiona yelled out, trying to keep herself from laughing. "Stop it!" He lunged at her making her fall back on the couch, he went on top of her and went closer for a kiss. She pushed him away and asked her question again, seriously. "What happened to Sweet?" Pushing into the subject.

Jack sighed. "You spoiled the moment" He adjusted himself on the couch. "Let's just say, he's under a nice thick layer of cool ice."

She looked at him horrified. "Who?"

"Bobby." Jack said comforting her and joked. "Don't give that look, he tried to kill me and he killed Ma. He got what he deserved."

"You guys shouldn't complicated things" Tyiona announced. "Should of let the cops deal with it. Would you rather he be dead or rot in jail getting made himself?"

"**Dead**." Jack stated, he was becoming cold towards her. "He killed our mother and he should burn in hell. Sweet had his connections and you know half of the fucken pigs are crooked. Look what happened to Green."

She didn't have anything to say to that but added, "Not all of them are bad, Jackie. What happened to Green and your mother was unfortunate and I agree that it shouldn't have happened. You have to take it in consideration that you and your brothers can't deal with the la, yourselves. Jackie, there are _consequences_." She looked at him and definitely knew how he was feeling, he was angry at her and he showed it. "Not all cops are like Green, they won't let it go easily. You say Sweet owns the uniforms, so what about them? You think they don't know who did it?"

Jack knew she was right but he just shrugged it off, didn't want to care it was over and done with. But Tyiona wouldn't let it go. "All four of you have a past." She said as a matter-of-factly. "They know about it. Every single thing you've done. I want. I need you to be careful, Jack. Matthew needs you and we have to provide a safe environment for him and I can't have any surprise retaliations." Jack continued to be silent, so she went on to a different subject. "Speaking of which, what's happening with you and Lana?" She got up from where she was sitting, headed towards the mini bar and took out a Jack Daniels bottle.

Jack was caught off guard, he hadn't really thought about Lana since Tyiona was back. Alive. "I don't know… I'm… I'm still with her" Jack said carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He took in consideration that he has been with Lana for the past year, she had been good to him and he didn't want to jeopardize anything… at the moment.

However he said it, it still hurt her inside she felt ripped apart. She was trying to hide her feelings from him, she was sick of things coming between them and now this would be another problem. She poured a right amount of Jack Daniels into a fresh cup of Coke, sipping from it. She stared into her drink and was lost in her thoughts. "I understand" Tyiona finally said, with a forceful smile. She skulled the rest of her drink and told him her decision. "There's no need to choose." Jack looked at her, not knowing what to say. "I've officially given up on us. Its okay, I'm fine. I want you to be happy and it's obvious that she's doing a good job of it. She's been with you longer than we have together."

He still didn't know what to say, but he knew that _he_ was hurting inside. "Ty" Jack said in an apologetic tone, as he stood up and got closer, wanting to console her.

"You should leave" Tyiona said harshly, wiping her tears away quickly before he had a chance to notice them. "Before anything happens that we'll regret later."

Jack was getting angrier, why couldn't she see it from his point of view. She was stressing him out and he had enough of this. Before he left he said to her, "I was hoping to get a fuck outta you" Tyiona was appalled and shocked, she slammed the door in his face.

…

"Father," Lana spoke on the phone. "Can you just please find out everything about her as soon as possible? He is not trash, father. I love him and I will not lose him to her. Not it's not a matter of pride. I love him…." She paused listening to his answer. "Okay, thankyou. I love you too."

"You are not getting Jack." Lana spoke to herself, referring to Tyiona. "I'm going to ruin you." An evil smile appeared on her face.

…

She sat outside on the balcony, having more drinks than ever. She was alone and wanted not to feel what she was feeling at that moment.

There was a knock on the door, she heard it and thought it was Jack. She stuck her head inside and yelled, "I told you to leave! Go away!" But it kept knocking, she had to get it she didn't want Matthew to wake up even though she was yelling.

"It's me!" A voice yelled back. "It's Poppie!"

Tyiona stumbled as she struggled getting up from the chair. "Hold on!" Finally heading towards the door, opening it to reveal Poppie looking teary-eyed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tyiona asked her friend.

"Bobby" Poppie stated as she walked into the room.

"Let's go outside on the balcony and talk" Tyiona instructed her. "Wait. Did you say Bobby?" Her friend nodded. "Oh man we have a lot to catch up on."

_From the ravishing writer; lmao_

_Younghopelessgirl; jen I know how you feel, I think we all want to be with Garrett. Man, when will they make those cloning thing legal? We all can have a Garrett for ourselves :)_

_SarcasticRockinLC; LOL! wasn't it a pancake/strawberry with cream - Lana just wants her man. :( but I do agree drama is fun but tragedy is better!_

_Nelle07; yeah I've changed my mind on the Tyiona-Bobby thing. Did it differently. I am so glad you love my story D it makes me motivated to write more! _

_I really hope you guys don't hate me about the Bobby Sofi thing. You have to wait for next chapter to find out if they really did anything other than the kiss. But you know it was really bound to happen. Give me your opinions! ARGH!_


	18. Chapter 18

Lies Part 1

Tyiona woke up on the couch with a bad hangover, she could partially remember bits and pieces from last night but she could never forget what Jack had said to her. 'I don't wanna even think about it' She thought to herself. She stood up to check on Matthew only to be tripped over by a body laying on the floor, heavily sleeping. "Argh!" Tyiona moaned as she touched her forehead, which was cut by the broken shards of glass laid on the floor. 'What the hell happened last night?' She thought to herself again. "Poppie!" Tyiona called out, trying to wake her up as she recognized the body posture of her friend.

The body started to move, letting out a loud whiny noise. "Who?" Poppie asked in a confused state, she didn't know where she was which made he sit up quickly only to realize she was at her friend's place as she peered around the room. "Oh, what the hell happened to your head? It's bleeding!" She asked as she scanned the hotel apartment.

"It's bleeding?" Tyiona asked as she got up to see herself in front of the mirror, wiping the blood off without care. "I think we drank way too much booze."

"Yeah, no shit!" Poppie agreed as she was feeling her temples. "Let's go have lunch."

"Believe it or not. We're still in the morning" Tyiona said. "I'd better get Matthew and we'll go."

Tyiona entered the bedroom while Poppie sat there, staring at the mess both of them made in the room. "I guess I'll help clean up…" Poppie muttered to herself.

"No need man" Tyiona said as she walked back out with Matthew by her side still sleepy. "I'll call for the maid."

"Awesome" Poppie said with relief.

…

"Where were you last night!" Lana demanded, she looked furious. "You didn't pick up any of my calls or return any of them back!"

Jack stood there with the door open. "Hello to you too" He said in a hoarse voice. "Don't you think it's a little too early for Q&A?" He looked at the clock that was plastered on the wall of the living room. 'Aaaahh half past ten' He thought to himself. 'Don't need this shit right now.' "I was home all night" Jack lied.

"What the fuck is going on down there?" Bobby yelled as he was appearing down the stairs. "Oh, it's you two. What's the matter? Fairy ain't giving you what you want?" Jack was about to say a come back but Lana had the conversation focused between Jack and her.

"I don't believe you" Lana stated.

Jack turned around to Bobby, giving him a look. "Bobby, wasn't I here all night?"

Bobby thought about last night and cringed.

_Bobby zipped up his pants, regretting what he just did. He fucked his brother's girlfriend, in a way it had confirmed her status of been a whore. Sofi buttoned her shirt back on and pleaded him. "Bobby, please don't tell Angel about this. Please!"_

"_You better get outta the house then" Bobby warned her. She nodded, putting on the rest of her garments, hoping Bobby would keep his word. As soon as she left, Bobby stood there thinking about what he had done. 'What the fuck was I thinking?' he questioned himself._

_He stared long and hard at the snow globe and minutes later it was slammed against the wall, breaking and leaking all over the floor. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. 'What the fuck did I do?' He thought again. 'Why must I fuck things up?'_

"Hello?" Jack said as he clicked his fingers in front of his face, breaking Bobby's thoughts.

"Oh," Bobby said as he came to. "Yeah, Jackie boy was in his room, making a racket outta that guitar of his. Now if you don't fucken mind." Bobby gave them both a look to keep it down while he went back upstairs to sleep.

Jack turned back to Lana with a victory grin. "Do you believe me now?" He asked with his signature smirk.

She shot back a dissatisfaction look. "I gotta follow up on something. I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss and left Jack standing there.

Jack could hardly remember what happened last night but he knew he had said something to Tyiona that he regretted. After leaving her hotel apartment last night, he went to see John who was at the pub. John had news on Nathan and Malty, who had called him a few days earlier. He had been staying in Australia for eight months after four months of searching for her. When he finally found her, he had to convince her that his feelings and intentions were true.

Jack took out his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Tyiona's number. _No answer. _He tried again. _Still no answer_. He tried one last time, third time's the charmed. He let it ring for ages, till this time she picked up.

"Yes Jack?" Tyiona said sarcastically.

"H-Hey" Jack stuttered. "Can we uh, talk in person?"

"About?"

"Us. And what happened last night. I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine, Jack. We both know there's nomore 'us', I understand."

"It's not what I meant"

"Ahuh…"

"You seem distracted. Where are you?"

"Having brekky with Poppie and Matthew. Look, Jack. There's no point talking about it. Please just let it go."

"Where are you? I'll come see you."

"No, Jack."

"Why?"

"You're going to make a scene!"

"Me? I don't know how to make a scene!"

"Ok, ok. How about when I drop Matthew off, I have something to do after, we'll talk then yeah?"

"Okay, sweet" Jack agreed. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

…

Tyiona, Poppie and Matthew sat outside of Michel's, inbetween having their breakfast.

"I feel so bad. I had to use Shirley as an excuse. She's not pregnant. Fuck. I didn't think about Malty and Nathan. Hell, I didn't even know all the boys slept with her." Tyiona confessed, Poppie listened with her eyes socket nearly popping out. "I thought only Jack did…"

"Oh, Ty you didn't…" Poppie said sympathetically. "Well, good news is Nathan and Malty worked it out, even if the situation was err false. I think they'll be back in a few days."

"Oh, she's gonna kill me" Tyiona added, she noticed her son tear up. "Baby what's wrong!"

Matthew started crying and jumped onto his mum's lap, hugging her tight. "Pwease don't leave again!" He pleaded. Tyiona wanted to laugh by her son's outburst but kept it in.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere" She reassured her son. "I love you" She kissed him multiple times on the cheeks. "I will never leave you! But I do have to drop you off at your dads, he wants to see you and mummy has something to do but I will be back."

"Pwomise?" Matthew pouted.

"Promise!" Tyiona confirmed.

"I lub u mummy" he said happily with satisfaction.

_From the writer;_

_Mimi; I have no idea what you're talking about? I haven't even finished this story and you ask me to write a story with your summary? I don't want to be rude._

_Younghopelessgurl; hey jen! Finally chapter 18! Hope you like it! I think Lana should start up her stuff next chapter or the next S_

_VivienLeigh17; I agree. Where there are so much hate, equals the love and the sex must be amazing! LOL_

_SarcasticRockinLC; calms you down by kissin you tenderly on the lips LOL you guys I suck at describing stuff in my story so please bare with me. CALM DOWN PLEASE LOL you are too cute!_

_What did youse think about this one? Sex between Bobby and Sofi? Will the lies be told?_

_And where does Tyiona have to go? Has she given up on Jack?_

_Me need to Shutup LOL_

_Read and Review my darlings!_

_xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

**Lies Part 2**

"Who are you?" Tyiona asked the unfamiliar man as he entered the quite messy office room. She sat in the stuffy room and this guy made her nervous.

"I'm Detective Saunders" the man replied, identifying himself. He was a large guy with curly hair and heavy facial hair. 'Oh my god, look at those eyebrows' Tyiona thought to herself as she scanned him. "Chief Lochlyn couldn't be here today, so he asked me to fill in his position. So, what have you gathered so far?"

"Uhh…" She began reluctantly. "That's the thing. I'm not sure if the brothers are involve-"

"Are you sure about that?" he cut her off, he could see right through her. "You were asked to go undercover, for that specific case because you had a personal connection with the suspects. I personally, didn't think it was a good idea but the chief insisted that you did it. You have to separate your job from your personal life, otherwise it'll blind you from seeing the real picture. We know they did it, we just need to find the body."

"I am sure" Tyiona lied, gritting her teeth. "Jack and I aren't on the best terms right now, it's hard to get answers."

"There is no coincidence! Sweet is dead." He stated. "And you need to push yourself harder on this case, I don't care how you do it."

"We don't even know if Sweet is dead" Tyiona said, even though she had already knew what happened to him.

"That's where you come in!" Detective Saunders pointed out. "That's why you're working from the inside, to get evidence. "Maybe you should visit Sweet's men, they still think you're his dirty badge."

"No!" Tyiona exclaimed. "It's too dangerous, I am surprised I haven't been noticed yet after been gone for two years! I'm not going to risk them and the Mercers finding out about me. I can't put my son in danger."

"You've participated in many successful cases before," He told her. "This is no different. All you have to do is find out everything you can. Even scum like Sweet is dead, no one should get away with murder. Do you understand that?"

"Yes" Tyiona complied and stormed out of the office.

…

Tyiona sat in her car, parked in front of the Mercer home, she was serious about her job, been a cop. She gave up the rock lifestyle, it wasn't what she wanted for herself and her son. Ever since years of torment from Michael, finding out all the cruel side of life. She undertook a test after months of studying in those two years and became a rookie. Slowly earning her reputation.

Most importantly she loved Jack, it was up to her whether she was going to do an ultimate betrayal.

Jack peered through the window, he noticed that Tyiona was still in her car, sitting there for over 15 minutes. He thought she looked too deep in her thoughts or maybe she was still upset over last night.

She noticed him staring at her so she had to get out, not to suss things up. She got out of her car and headed slowly towards the house, looking at the ground thinking of what to say to him.

Jack was already there with the door open. "What happened to your head?" Jack asked when he noticed the red cut that shortly would turn into a scar.

"Drank too much and tripped over" She said casually, as she ran her fingers along the scar line. It was still sore. "I'll be fine."

_(They walked into the house, but not in, in. You know that place where in the beginning angel was sitting waiting for his brothers? Yeah, that. I don't know what it's called! Lol.)_

"Before you say anything" She began. "We can't be together, we're not the same people we were once before. At least, I'm not and I don't want to hurt you. You've moved on and it isn't fair of me to come and go. Jack, I'm going back to Australia and I want to take Matthew with me…"

Jack tried to calm himself down, but what she was telling him was ridiculous. "You can't take Matthew out of my like that!" He exclaimed. "How the hell am I going to see him then? I can't pretend that he doesn't exist if that's what you're asking."

"You can." She said. "You have for two years!"

"That's not fair!" He yelled. "You didn't fucken tell me!"

"We weren't meant to be in your life!" She yelled back at him, backing away and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. "I know how much you love singing, more than you'll ever love us."

Jack shook his head "They can both work out" He pleaded.

"I've been there before, Jack. It won't work, there would always be complications. Look, you've put your life on hold ever since Matthew and it's only fair that you move on without him."

"You can't take him away from me" Jack confirmed. "You can't leave like that! Not again! Why do you run from your problems!"

"Exactly!" She pointed out. "Problems! That's how it's going to be. I'm not running away, I have no choice, Jack. I really don't want to end up hating me…"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked calmly. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"I'm a…" She began, she wanted to tell him everything including what she was assigned to but she couldn't. Nothing good will come out of it. "I'm just no the same person I was before" She stood up and was heading towards the door, to leave. "I'll pick up Matthew tonight."

'Stop her' Jack thought to himself. 'Don't be a coward!'

"Ty…" He called, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. "I love you and most importantly I love Matthew. I said those things last night because I wanted to purposely hurt you. I was angry because I was afraid you were going to leave again. You were right, I've been with Lana longer than we have but I don't feel for her the way I do with you." Jack paused, hoping this was enough to convince her. She stood there teary-eyed.

"I'm sure something will work out." She finally said before she was ready to leave.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jack asked angrily. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel." She replied.

"Can you stay?" He asked with hope. "We're having a family dinner, since last night didn't go so well."

"Because of me, huh?" Tyiona joked. "That would be nice."

"Have any of youse seeing Sofi?" Angel interrupted, as he poked his head in the room.

Jack and Tyiona both shook their heads.

…

"Oh my god!" Lana yelled ecstatically, looking at the photographs and information her dad had gathered. "These are great! Not only will Jack hate her, the Mercer brothers would too. They would kill her!"

_From the writer;_

_So what youse think?_

_Reviews please!_

_I'm thinking of ending this story soon!_

_xoxo_


	20. Chapter 20

**More Surprises**

"Where the hell are they?" Jack asked peering out the window on the lookout for Angel, who went out to find Sofi.

"Let's just eat!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen, looking at the prepared food. The children were playing in the living room with Jerry, Camille and Tyiona watching on.

Angel came back half an hour later, without Sofi. He didn't tell them what happened because he didn't know himself. Sofi acted distant from him, it was a first.

"I don't know what's up," Angel filled the adults in. "We're having dinner without her."

Everyone turned to Bobby, expecting a smart ass come back from him but he just sat there quiet, feeling guilty. "There are more important things" Bobby began. "Like food."

The adults were on the dining table while the kids' tables were setup in the living room. _Sound familiar huh? With the kiddy table and all.._

There was a hurried knock on the door. "I'll get it" Tyiona offered since she was already on her feet. She opened the door and to her surprise it was Lana, with a disgusted look and holding a bright yellow envelope. She barged right past Tyiona joining the rest in the kitchen. "Hello to you too" Tyiona said sarcastically. She decided not to be in the same room, incase of any tension so she stayed in the living room with the children.

"I want you guys to have a look at this" Tyiona heard Lana saying, as she took out the contents from the envelope. _You know how in the living room you it has a walk through to the kitchen? Just refreshing memories._

"Matty!" She called out as she witnessed what her son was doing. "Don't play with your food!"

Everybody else came to the room bring the commotion along.

"What the fuck is this!" Bobby questioned in a very serious tone as he threw the contents at her. Tyiona picked a few up and flicked through them, only to realize it was photographs of Victor Sweet and her. Her mouth quickly formed in the letter O. 'That bitch!' Tyiona thought, glaring at Lana.

"Camille, take the kids outta here" Jerry instructed his wife.

"It's not what it looks like" Tyiona tried to explain.

As soon as Camille and the children left, Bobby took out his gun and pointed straight at her. "You better start talking now!" Bobby warned. The mercer Brothers and Lana were on one side of the room, leaving Tyiona on the other side.

Jack stood there in awe, he couldn't believe she was involved with Sweet in any way. "You better answer the question!" He suggested angrily.

"Don't point your gun at me!" Tyiona said as she whipped out hers. "Do you want to calm the fuck down?"

"Oh, Ty. You get more interesting every time you get back, huh?" Bobby stated, still pointing his gun at her.

"I'm glad you find me amusing, Bobby." She said coolly.

"Explain." Bobby said. "Did u work for him? Did you help him kill ma?"

"Did you sleep with him?" added Jack. Both Lana and Ty looked at him.

"No!" Tyiona said sternly. "I didn't help him kill your mum and no I did not fuck him, Jack!"

"So you worked for him?" Angel asked. The four brothers were astonished and didn't know what to think of it.

"Yeah I did," She finally confessed, putting her gun away. "It's complicated but I'm not the bad guy here."

"Bullfuck" Bobby cursed. Everyone stayed where they were.

"I can't explain it now," Tyiona stated, "But I do have a good reason."

"No way, Ty" Bobby refused. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us the fucken truth!"

"I worked for him because" Tyiona started, she couldn't tell them she was a cop knowing how badly they have reacted now. "I needed the money to take care of Matthew. The band was just a hobby then, it's not my love" and she shifted her gaze to Jack. "That's when I found out Michael had a connection with Sweet, he obviously found me and working for Sweet you find out a lot of things and I did about him. That's why I had to go away for that trial, so he would think that I was dead and wouldn't come after me and Matthew." That was a definitely good lie, well it was a part lie, hopefully they believed her.

"So why the questions last night?" Jack asked. "Why didn't you tell us about everything? Or me?" Lana glared at Jack, knowing she was right about her suspicions but she stayed quiet.

"I just wanted to know" Tyiona said. "If you're going to shoot me, Bobby. Do it now."

She looked at Bobby who still had his gun pointed at her, waiting for an answer. She got through the brother blockage _I would like to be in that LOL _and headed outside. "You're going to believe that crap?" Lana asked Bobby, her plans were in ruins.

'That was easy' Tyiona thought as she stepped outside, until she heard the sound of shattered glass and something had hit her. She fell to the ground hard letting out a surprised shriek, she had been clipped on the shoulder blade.

Something happened inside "Damnit Bobby!" Jack yelled as he raced outside to Tyiona. He tried to help her up but she only pushed him away but the sudden movement of her body, he noticed something situated on her belt that was covered by her jacket. It was a badge.

"Don't!" She warned, holding against her left shoulder where she was hit. "I'll be fine."

"You need to go to the hospital" Jack insisted.

"Bobby! Why don't you come out and finish me off?" Tyiona yelled out to Bobby who was still in the house, ignoring Jack. "Shoot me in the back! Real manly of you!" The pain was excruciating and she couldn't stop the blood any longer.

"Are you fucken nuts?" Jack asked. "Let me take you to the hospital."

"No!" Tyiona declined. "I said I'm fi-" Everything got blurry and she fell to the ground once again.

…

_Drum Rolls_

_Did Bobby really shoot her? Why? What do you think?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Confessions from a Dirty Cop**

Tyiona opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She tried moving her upper body so she was lying higher on the bed, only felt intense sharp pain shootout throughout her whole body from her shoulder. She let out a painful, intense cry. There was no doubt she was in agony, breathing in and out slowly to try to relieve the pain.

"You just came outta surgery" a voice from the corner came.

"Argh!" Tyiona shrieked, placing her palm on her chest, startled from the sudden interruption. "Jack! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry" He apologized, dragging his chair closer to her bedside. "How are you feeling?" He didn't know why he asked that, even though he knew how it felt been shot at.

"Hopefully I'll recover soon enough to kick Bobby's ass" Tyiona joked. "I gotta give it to him, really didn't think he had it in him to pull the trigger."

"Uhh" Jack muttered, scratching his head a sign that there was more to it than he was leading on. She laid there staring at him suspiciously. "It wasn't Bobby who shot you… It was Lana.. I don't know what came over her--"

"Lana?" Tyiona questions in a furious tone. "Why that little bitch! You don't know what came over her? What? Are you defending her!" She sat up completely on her bed, feet dangling off the side. She was about to get off the bed only to feel a cool light breeze from her backside.

"I'm not defending her" Jack protested. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tyiona looked at what she was wearing and her face scrunched. "Where are my clothes?" She asked impatiently, still staring at her hospital gown. Jack pointed to the closet situated in the corner of the room. "Do you mind?" She suggested him to leave the room while she changed.

As soon as Jack left the room, she searched the closet frantically for her police badge, remembering it only seconds earlier. "Shit!" She cursed to herself. "Where could it be?" She then realized the clothes that was neatly piled in the closet weren't the ones she wore the night before. Jack must of went to her hotel and got her fresh clothes. 'So that means he must of gotten the badge' Tyiona thought to herself as she started changing, trying to figure out the mystery of her disappearing badge.

She was now topless, only in her bra, it was painful to lift her left shoulder up. What was she going to do?

"Need help?" Jack came from behind, just in time.

"I'm scared to say yes" Tyiona joked. "But if it's non sexual help. Yes."

"Sure." He eyed her with a smirk.

After they successfully put her shirt on, he turned her around and pulled her close to his face. "Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked out of nowhere. She knew there was something behind this question but decided to play it safe by giving him a puzzled look. He took something out of his jacket pocket and placed it in her hand.

She knew right away what it was, ashamed of who she was she walked away from him, gathering the rest of her things from the closet. "So you have nothing to say?" He questioned her again.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" She apologized, situating the badge on her belt securely.

"You gonna tell me why?" He demanded, crossing his arms and blocking her way incase she wanted to leave without an explanation.

She gave up and decided to tell him the truth. "Ever since Michael found out about us, he became more and more possessive of me. It didn't help when you left like that. It freaked me out, especially when I was pregnant with Matthew. I tried everything. Everywhere I went, he'd end up finding me." Jack was about to speak but Tyiona continued on. "I found out the worse side of life and it wasn't what I wanted for my baby and with Michael around there wasn't a chance of a safe life. So I studied, worked hard and became a rookie and eventually promoted and assigned cases. It took ages to finally put him behind bars and I'm glad I did what I did."

Jack stood there astonished, staring at her. "Where does Sweet come into this?" He couldn't help but asked.

She sighed before answering. "He was one of my longest undercover cases. I was pretending to be his undercover corrupted cop and the funny thing is, eventually I did become corrupt. Things just seem so easy when it's your own way, you know? I've done things you can't imagine me doing… I could of stopped Green's death a long long time ago, I just assumed he knew about Fowler-"

"Hey, it's okay" Jack reassured her, he pulled her into a hug, soothing her. "It's alright, baby. It's all in the past. We have a future to look forward to."

She was still in his arms, reluctant to say anymore but the truth had to be told, all of it. "Jack, there's one more thing" She confessed, looking into his eyes knowing she could lose him forever. "My new case that I was assigned to since I got back… was to dig deeper into Victor Sweet's death…" Jack immediately let go of her.

"What?" He gritted his teeth, shaking his head in disbelief.

"They knew you guys are involved, they just need to find the body to proceed with further charges and investigation wasn't going so well--"

"And that's where you come in huh?" He mocked intentionally. "You used me to get to my brothers? To get information outta me?"

"I was doing my job!" Tyiona defended her actions.

"They're my brothers!" Jack argued back.

"I know" She said. "That's why I'm not saying anything. I'm going to ask to get transferred to Australia"

"You're a bitch" Jack pointed out to her. "You are fucken pathetic. Why are you running away!"

"What do you suggest me to do? It's outta my hands!" She yelled. Jack paced around the room, all these anger were floating inside and he just wanted to take it out on her.

Tyiona grabbed his hand and placed it between her own. "Matthew loves you so much. And you're brothers and you are all he has. Just make sure you guys cover your tracks, okay? And you're girlfriend, Lana, she was crazy enough to do all these, she hates me that much, I can't imagine what else she is capable of doing."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A Friendship Gone Sour**_

_Two days later…_

"ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF" a very angry Malty screamed at her friend. Nathaniel was holding her back from throwing a punch at Tyiona.

"I'm sorry!" Tyiona apologized, nothing she could say will change what happened. "I didn't know!" She had tried explaining the situation but Malty wouldn't hear of it, she was fine before she saw Ty.

"You are a selfish bitch!" Malty stated crudely. "Always have been and always will be!" Nathaniel dragged his girlfriend away to the kitchen before a physical fight was to happen.

Jack was there too, on the side out of sight not coming to her defense.

Tyiona came to the Mercer household to say goodbye to Matty and was unprepared for Malty and Nathaniel's presence. They were there visiting Jack, was the only good explanation. She stood there ashamed of herself and collected all the things Malty had pointed out. It added to reasons making it easier to leave.

…

Matthew and his mum sat outside on the steps, Tyiona had to tell her son even if it were in a cruel presentation. "You know I have to break my promise" She told him. "I've done a lot of bad things, Matthew. I hope in the end you will forgive me and understand why I'm leaving. You're a big boy now, getting bigger everyday."

"You don't love me anymore?" Matthew asked blankly.

"No, of course I do" She assured him. "This is the best place for you to stay, with your father and uncles. They will take great care of you. I keep making promises I can't keep and I don't want to disappoint you."

Matthew didn't say anything in return, he stood up, opened the door and slammed it behind. "Matty!!" Tyiona called out but didn't go after him, she felt it was best to leave it alone. She sat there thinking about everything, she hurt the people she cared about and the decisions she made resulting to this. The Mercers including Matthew didn't know who she was anymore, even she didn't. What else was there left to do.

Tyiona walked back inside heading to Jack's room knowing he would be there. She peeked into his room and she was right. He was lying on his bed, strumming a few chords on his guitar. "Hey…" she said softly.

"Hey…" Jack greeted in a hoarse voice, his eyes were red.

"I-uhh came to say goodbye" Ty said, not receiving a reaction back from Jack the way she expected, it was understandable. "I've taken care of everything else and hopefully they believe it and leave you guys alone." Still no such reactions from Jack, he looked like he was deep in space. "My flight leaves tonight so uhh… bye?"

"Bye" Jack farewell bluntly, still lying on his bed making it look like he wasn't paying any attention to her. But he was. Tyiona nodded to herself in utter disappointment and turned around to leave. She headed downstairs hoping not to bump into anyone who was in the household, but as she came to the very few last steps of the staircase there stood Bobby in front of the doorway, standing in the Bobby sorta way. _(Bobby's lecturing posture!! Lol)_

'Great' Tyiona thought. 'This should be fun.'

"You're just gonna leave your family behind?" Bobby questioned, she felt his eyes were set upon her. She hated it when Bobby grilled her with his questions.

"I don't have a family" she said boldly. "This is not a family."

"Are you fucking serious?" Bobby asked sarcastically. "Fairy is too god damn proud to say anything but one thing I know he doesn't want you to fucken leave. Especially to the other side of the country."

"He doesn't say anything because he's afraid he's gonna say something he's gonna regret, by asking me to stay." Tyiona stated her own perception. "We were young and careless back then and we're different people now. I regret having to put this on him, on you guys."

"Bullshit Ty!" Bobby exclaimed. "No matter how hard you try to explain it. It doesn't change the fact that you're leaving your son behind. All four of us were left by our parents, look how we turned out. We were lucky to have Evelyn-"

"And Matthew is lucky to have you guys" She felt like she had won the argument.

"Let her go, Bobby" someone stepped into the conversation. "It's what she does best."

"You know what?!" Tyiona had enough of this. "Why don't you just shut your fucking mouth?! You've had your beef with me and I don't wana hear any more from you!!"

Malty was trying to think of something to say back quickly.

"It's what I do best?" Tyiona continued ranting. "_You_ were the one who left without telling your "supposed" love of your life. I don't give a fuck how much time you've lost with him. You're not pissed of at what I did, you're just taking this as a chance of finally giving it to me, aren't cha? You've always been jealous, always craving for attention. You always wanted a guy to chase after you and wow I'm fucking surprised Nate did! Congrats on your fucken fairytale. I did what I did to protect my son and I done my job which resulted in me losing everything else. Don't try to be better than me, to try to compete with me. GO.FUCK.YOUR.SELF!" She rashly yelled she was about to punch on with Malty but Bobby had his arms around her waist, restraining her.

"You know I've never seen this side of you before" Bobby told her excitedly. "I like it."

Jack, not looking happy, came downstairs enough to hear everything that happened, especially Bobby's comment. He cleared his throat as he stepped in the middle of the whole dividing Malty, Nathaniel on one side and Bobby and Tyiona on the other. "Everyone, calm down!" He ordered. "Nathan, get her outta here now!" Nathan forced Malty out of the house, her been defeated. "And you Bobby, get your hands off Ty!" He snapped looking at them both.

"Sorry little brother" Bobby said as he took his hands off of her waist. "I'll leave you guys to it and guys, please don't have hot make up sex in the hall." With that he winked at Jack and Tyiona and left them alone.

Tyiona blew a sigh of relief, her fingers tapping alongside her arm, expecting some sort of lecture or speech from Jack.

Jack stood there looking uneasy, he just ordered everybody and now he didn't know how to word his words to Ty. "You don't have to leave you know…" He finally blurted it out, there was more that he wanted to tell her but that's what only came out. "You haven't lost us."

"You don't get it do you?" Tyiona asked. "I'm a cop, I can't be with you."

"Why not?!" exclaimed Jack.

"Because been a cop, I can do things…" She said. "and get away with it. I can't protect you guys from anymore investigations, Jack."

"There won't be anymore investigations because we're not going to do anything else" Jack pleaded. "Sweet was just the last thing on all our list. What do you mean get away? What have you done?"

"I killed Lana" Tyiona confessed evilly.

_From the writer;_

_Dun Dun dun!!! Surprised? _

_I think this is the second or third last chapter… maybe two more chapters and an epilogue?_

_What do you guys think of this chapter? Any comments? How do you want Jack to react to the last confession? Did you like the fight? I don't know, give me something!!_

_Are you satisfied with Lana?_

_xoxo_


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Missing Chapter: Kill Lana**_

_Tyiona sat in Jack's car parked behind an old abandon warehouse, in the dark. She had alongside her an accomplice, Antonio who was among Sweet's men back in the days. He was here because he owed her a big favor and now he was returning a favor back. He was dark, muscular with a heavy facial hair, who looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. They both sat in silence, she wanted to do this badly and he complied._

_Tyiona managed to sweet talk Jack into borrowing his car for a few hours, giving an excuse that she already sold her car and was running last minute errands. Obviously he eventually gave in, so here she was._

_She didn't want anything to go wrong, wanting Lana to drive there and see Jack's car, expecting Jack, not her. There was a dug up hole, quite wide, not too far from where they were parked, she made sure Antonio dug it deeper. Now it was just time for bait!_

_Right on time, another car drove in meeting with theirs. Tyiona and Antonia stayed in the car, waiting for Lana to come out first and if she was alone. She did and she was, that's when Tyiona stepped out while the man stayed inside._

"_Hi" Tyiona mischievously greeted her. Lana was taken back definitely wasn't expecting this._

"_W-where's Jack?" She stuttered, oblivious from the planned situation._

"_Oh, it wasn't Jack" Tyiona stated, holding in front of her Jack's cell phone, which she managed to 'borrow', the one she had been messaging from. _

_Lana headed to her own car, realizing it was a set up. Tyiona wasn't going to let her get away, she pulled out her silencer and pointed at her. "You're not going anywhere," She said a matter-of-factly. "You see, nobody shoots me and gets away with it. But I'll tell you this, I don't shoot people from behind. I do it to their face" Lana looked at her terrified, not knowing whether she was going to execute her plan. Tyiona continued. "Like I would do to you but in this case since you deserve it, I'm going to shoot you in the leg." toot **(a/n; I can't describe the sound of a silencer. So I'm going to stick with toot, if anyone knows how to word that silent sound tell me!! LOL otherwise you are too stuck with "toot" or tut lol I've been asking around --" no such luck) **She shot her in the right upper thigh. Lana let out a loud cry and fell to her knees, she screamed out for help but it was no use, no one can hear her._

"_Stop!" Lana pleaded, still crying and in agony but her please where ignored._

"_And then I'm going to do this" Tyiona stated. toot Shot Lana on the left shoulder blood oozing out of control from her shoulder and thigh, she cried louder and abrupt, pleaded once again. Yet it was still ignored. "That's where you shot me remember?"_

_Tyiona stared at her seriously but with a hint of satisfaction. "I'm going to be the last person you'll ever see. I had hoped there was a good, good bye to you. But there isn't so…" toot She shot her in the head just like that. Lana's body fell quickly to the ground. "That was fun." She said with a smirk and called out to Antonio, who got out of the car straight away. _

_The warehouse was unlocked, due to it been abandoned and hoodlums had their way with it in the past so it was easy access. She ordered him to drive the car and leave it inside, he wanted it for himself but Tyiona denied him that privilege because she had her own plans. _

_Both of them carried the dead body to the hole situated nearby. Antonio threw the lifeless body in and directed his query to Tyiona. "The hole is perfect, I didn't know why you asked me to dig deeper. It's deep enough to fit two…" He turned around and looked at her like he was suspecting something._

"_Exactly" She confirmed and shot him multiple times on the forehead, he fell back into the hole perfectly. She picked up the shovel that had been lying on the ground from when Antonia previously used it, and refilled the whole with dirt/soil. After she was done, she scraped the dirt ground harshly to make the grave seem less noticeable and fresh._

_All she had to do was wash out the splattered blood heap on the car park ground, which she scrubbed and poured water on from the huge litres of water she had left at the booth of the car. She was prepared. It wasn't easy, but as soon as she finished she cleaned up the shovel and left it in the car. Dropping it off randomly in the big rubbish dump bins far from the warehouse._

--

Jack pushed her against the door abruptly. "What did you say!?" He questioned her, not quite sure he heard her right the first time.

"She tried to kill me, Jack. It's only fair I kill her first." She told him with a smile. "I know for a fact you don't love her, so it was okay."

Jack tugged his hair like he was going mad. What the hell was wrong with her? "Are you fucken insane?" Jack stated instead of it been a question. He was trying to get his head around this.

"Jackie, if it makes you feel any better" Tyiona started. "I'll explain myself. I mean if I had died when she shot me, you would avenge my death wouldn't you? Or someone else might… But the important thing- fact is there's not going to be another chance of that because I took care of it."

He stared back at her like what the fuck? "I'm sorry," She apologized. "I thought you'd understand."

"Understand?" He asked furiously. "You killed my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend now huh?" She said sarcastically. "This was the same situation between you guys and Sweet. The difference is I survived and you guys killed three."

Jack was defeated, all his goals and wants of getting back with her had dissolved. "I really am sorry, Jackie." She apologized truthfully again. "There's a part of me, sometimes I can't control. I think staying away from this place and you guys will be the best thing."

Jack shook his head. "For you?"

"No." She replied. "For you, you're brothers and Matthew."

_**From The Lovely Author;**_

_**I thought this chapter was my best one yet… anyone agree with me?**_

_**I didn't get much reviews from last time sigh I need reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter and the previous one. I know, I know this chapter title sounds corny, Kill Lana.**_

_**Who do you think was truly evil? Lana or Tyiona?**_

_**Do you like this new Tyiona? What should Jack do now? Any ideas? I mean Tyiona is a killer, and Jack is a virgin to killings.**_

_**Thoughts and judgments come this way please.**_

_**Love Me.**_

_**This is the second last chapter.**_

_**But I am seriously thinking of writing like the pre-quel? I don't know.. like when Jack and Tyiona started… like where the flashbacks I wrote omg it doesn't make sense. **_

_**Do you think it's a good idea? That I write about how they started? Basically it gets more than the flashbacks you have read.**_

_**Any suggestions! Do it.**_


	24. Author's Note!

_!looks at every one of you!_

_it's more of a plea than a demand..._

_but please i want more reviews, pretty please._

_i'm not going to write the last chapter + epilogue if i don't get at least 4/5 more reviews.. to make it 80 i like even numbers.._

_but if it were more, i'll be really happy._

_i **also **decided to make a pre-quel to this story and after that's done i'm going to make another story._

_who wants to be featured in it? choose your spot and i'll consider it :) cheers._

_and if you wana email me, email to , don't do it through fanfic site because it's fucked up on mine._

_it doesn't even send me alerts anymore, and yes i do have them enabled._

_so please review it!!!!!!!!!_

_xoxo_

tini


	25. Chapter 25

**_I Loved, I Lost & Now I'm Moving On…_**

Jack was leaning against the door, blocking her attempt of leaving. He still hadn't got his head around the situation and wished his mother was still around to give him advice. But it's all on him, everything depends on his decisions and wants. The thing is, Jack was never good with words or feelings and combine them both, he didn't know how to word his feelings.

He thought that they needed more time together to figure out everything but she was leaving tonight. She was stubborn as he was.

Jack brushed his fingers through his hair, using it as a finger comb. He only did this when he was nervous or anxious, still deep in his thoughts with Tyiona watching him on puzzled. "Jackie, no matter how hard I try to explain" She began reluctantly, bringing up the subject. "It'll never change the fact that I killed her." She stepped towards him, looking up in his direction. "There's a part of me I can't control and I don't want any of you to see me like that, ever. _You are my weakness, Jack_" She tiptoed as she whispered those last sentence in his ear, sending chills down his spine. "It's better if we're separated."

"We have been for the past year!" He scolded, crossing his arms. "You know what? You piss me off! You want one thing and another. You're the one who-"

"Ruins everything for you?" she finished his sentence.

"No" Jack corrected her. "You complicate things and then you run away."

"I'm not running away!" She exclaimed, she didn't want to see it that way but it was true. "You know I'm an attention seeker, always wanting a grand entrance. I'm sorry for putting you through this, you don't deserve it. Look, I have to go, my flight leaves in exactly one hour" she told him as she looked at her watch, indicating that her flight departs at 7:15pm.

She wrapped her arms around him surprisingly and hugged him fiercely, shifting their places around with her back faced against the door. "I love you, Jack" Tyiona whispered softly, not knowing whether he heard her. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, his intentions not wanting to let go. "Take care, Jackie boy" She smiled up at him for the last time. Jack realized he wasn't guarding the door and it was too late, he watched her leave his life forever.

xoxoxox

Tyiona was in her hotel apartment finished packing up the rest of her belongings.

She had her Chief transfer her to Australia and she had no idea what she would be doing down there. She had also pulled some strings to get the cops off of the Mercers. Without any witnesses or Sweet's body, there was no case.

Tyiona couldn't shake the feeling of been a bad mother, leaving her son behind, her world. It was less heart breaking this way. She was afraid of putting her loves in danger, afraid that her past jobs were to reappear and bite her in the ass.

Nothing was ever going to be the same.

xoxoxox

Jack paced around in his room, he looked over at the digital clock situated on top of his bedside table. **6:50pm**. 25 minutes till her plane departed, till she leaves for good.

He paced around some more, Bobby poked his head inside. "You've been pacing around for the past ten minutes already" he stated. "She's still leaving, that's not gonna change unless you do something bout it." Bobby wasn't any help, Jack already knew the facts but what was he going to do?

"It's not as simple as that Bobby!" Jack exclaimed, as he threw his hands in the air in a fit of rage. He didn't know whether he should fill his brother in about what happened to Lana. Bobby went inside and stood by his little brother, scruffling his hair. "What happened man?" Bobby questioned.

"She killed Lana." Jack blurted, couldn't help it he had to tell somebody.

Bobby had a surprised and shocked mixture on his face. "Who the fuck?" Bobby asked in a slow tone. "Tyiona?" Jack nodded and paced the room some more. "Shit. Well uhh, look at the bright side" Bobby tried to lighten the situation for Jack. "We all do something we're not proud of… and Lana did grab the gun outta my hand and shot Tyiona.. which meant she intended on killing her."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Jack asked rudely, only because he was running out of time.

"She's gonna be leaving soon," Bobby stated as he headed outside the room, stopping halfway to finish his sentence. "Don't be such a fucken fairy."

Jack shook his head in annoyance, whenever he thought his older brother was been nice, he always had to end the conversation insulting him in someway.

He sat on the edge of his bed, bent over, his head in his hands, tugging his already messed up hair. He felt a presence standing nearby his door, he turned around to tell him off. "Bobby f-" and stopped.

_"Oh Jackie."_ The woman with white yet beautiful curled hair said. The face of an angel Jack thought he had forgotten and was long gone. He sat there in silence, astonished yet he knew it was just a figment of his imagination. _"Even when we try to do good things, some badness would be attached. It happens to everybody. Remember, don't be afraid to trust, love again."_ With the next blink, he saw that she was gone.

Jack hurried downstairs frantically searching for his son, till he found him in the living room hiding behind the couch. "Matt!" Jack yelled as he found him. "Why didn't you answer when I called you!?" Matthew sat there silent. Jack sighed, his son had inherited their stubbornness. 'Figures' Jack thought.

xoxoxox

Tyiona sat in the café in the airport, sipping in her hot white coffee. She looked at her watch and noticed it was 10 past 7 already. "Shit!" She cursed herself, the terminal was on the other side where she had to be. She came to the food section to get coffee.

As she was walking halfway to the terminal, she wasn't sure but thought her name were been called out from the speakers. She stopped and listened hard. "_Ms Tyiona L (A/N: Remember how I wasn't going to post her last name due to the fact I hadn't clarified what nationality she was because I wanted you when you read it to feel like you were Tyiona. If that makes any sense… So if I put her last name.. it might not seem like that. I'm weird! Continue reading please!) Can you please come to gate AC24. It's an urgent matter. Ms Tyiona L please come to gate AC24._" She heard it loud and clear but now was confused what the urgent matter would be. 'Did something happen to my flight?' She thought to herself. 'Why would they say it's urgent? What could be so urgent?' The only way to find out was to go to gate AC24.

xoxoxox

Thoughts and questions were still in her mind as she arrived at the counter. "Hi, I'm Tyiona" She introduced herself to the lady at the counter, whose eyes were widened when she heard her name. "There was a callout for me, an urgent matter?"

"Oh yes, Ms Tyiona" The lady said with an excited smile. "Right behind you." With that Tyiona turned around to see why the lady was excited about.

It then hit her, not physically but emotionally.

There, stood two most important people in her life. Her boys. She couldn't help but smile at them as Jack and Matthew approached, they somehow look goofy to her.

"What are you both doing here? Saying goodbye?" Tyiona asked as she hugged Matthew, oblivious to the plan.

"No" Jack corrected her, she looked back at him confused.

"Jack, I'm going to miss my flight" She stated.

"Why do you love me?" He asked straightforward.

Tyiona now had a more extended confused look. "What?" She blankly asked.

"Before you left, you said you love me." Jack stated the fact. "I want to know why."

"Are you serious?" She asked, fidgeting in place. "I'm missing my flight because you want to know why I love you?!"

"Yup" Jack answered final. "We've only ever been together for a few months and we've been separated ever since. So I want to know how and why you love me."

'What 's the point?' She thought to herself. Tyiona sighed before answering. "I fell for you when I saw the different side of you. Not the '_I'm Jack Mercer_' the hard ass. The more time we spent together, I felt like I really did know you for a long, long time. You made it hard, but I screwed things up for us by not telling you about Michael." She shifted her glance at Matthew. "Ever since I had Matty, all I could think about was you." And shifted her glance back at Jack. "I fell in love with the both of you deeply, even though you weren't around. I know, it's strange I don't know how to explain it for you to see it in your eyes."

Matthew stood there silently, watching his parents, curious of the outcome.

"Don't go." Jack told her, and on queue. The speakers started playing.

_**If I don't say this now I will surely break**_

_**As I'm leaving the one I want to take**_

_**Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait**_

_**My heart has started to separate**_

_**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**_

_**Will you won't you, be the one I always know**_

_**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around**_

_**You're the only one who knows, you slow it down**_

"If you really do love me, you'll stay." Jack said.

"Oh, Jack…" Tyiona said, tears filling her eyes, with the song continuing playing in the background. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry…"

He looked at her, not knowing what she meant, thinking he failed on accomplishing her to stay.

_**If ever there was a doubt**_

_**My love she leans into me**_

_**This most assuredly counts**_

_**She says most assuredly**_

_**It's always have and never hold**_

_**You've begun to feel like home**_

_**What's mine is yours to leave or take**_

_**What's mine is yours to make your own**_

"I'm sorry I ever thought of leaving you." Tyiona completed her sentence. "The both of you." She grabbed Matthew and pulled him into a trio hug. She cried happily, tears wetting his chest as her face was buried into his shirt.

"Let's get outta here" Jack said.

"So… How did you manage the message and song?" Tyiona asked out of curiosity.

Jack looked over at her, as Matthew was in the middle, his trademark smirk like it was all a big secret but just casually said. "I told you when we first met. The ladies love me. They love me then and they love me now."

Tyiona burst in a fit of laughter before calling him a jerk.

"But guess what?" Jack asked her to guess.

"What?" She asked back.

He stopped and stood in front of her, staring in each others' eyes. "I love you" He told her, placing his palms on her cheeks and kissed her.

"Eww" Matty said loudly, his parents ignoring his remark and continued kissing. He was glad his mother was staying and that they were finally going to be a real family.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Be my baby**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I'll look after you**_

_**I'll look after you.**_

_From the writer:_

_So here we have it. The final chapter to my first four brothers story ever!_

_Did you enjoy the adventure? Did you like the ending? Is everybody satisfied or they need an epilogue?_

_I don't know whether I should have a PRE-QUEL for this story. Does anyone want a pre-quel? More on Jack and Tyiona how they met, instead of all the flashbacks?_

_To make this chapter fluffier I think you should listen to **The Fray – I'll Look After You** which is the feature song in this chapter. Ask me and I can send it to you :P_

_I will be working on a new story, please send me details of your character and what you want if you want to be featured in it!!_

_I want to thank you all for the great journey;_

**_Mart7, VivienLeigh17, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, CrashBandBoom, younghopelessgurl, pinkplayboybunny1234, Nelle07, _****_lxSTARGiRLxl_****_AnGeLoVe1617_****_, brandy2009. _**

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it. Youse are the best!!**_


End file.
